Et si… ca avait commencé bien plus tôt ?
by Ginie74
Summary: l'amour frappe toujours quand on s'y attend le moins ....


Auteur: Ginie  
Email :   
Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété  
de Stephenie Meyer  
Genre : Romance  
Spoilers : aucun  
Résumé : Bella a 11 ans …  
Note de l'auteur : « Je » c'est Bella qui parle …. C'est ma première sur Twilight donc soyez indulgent ;)

_**Et si…. ca avait commencé bien plus tôt ???**_

Je me présente, je m'appelle Isabella, Isabella Swan, mais tout le monde m'appelle Bella, je vis a Phoenix depuis que je suis née, j'ai onze ans. A l'école j'ai deux amies, Alice et Rosalie. Elles sont super avec moi, quand j'ai perdu mon père il y a deux ans, elles ont toujours été là pour moi. Je leur en serrais toujours reconnaissante. Alice a deux frères et Rosalie un frère. Ces trois là, faisaient une fameuse bande de clowns. Aujourd'hui nous étions dimanche, nous n'avions pas cours, mais Alice m'avait dit qu'elle viendrait passer l'après midi près de moi. Je descendis dans le salon pour y rencontrer ma mère, elle me sourit et j'en fis de même.

Que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui ma belle ?

Alice m'a dit qu'elle passerait.

Oh ! Une après-midi entre filles alors ?

Oui !

Je fus interrompue par la sonnerie de l'entrée, j'allai ouvrir et vit Alice grand sourire et juste derrière elle Rosalie. J'étais très heureuse de les voir toutes les deux. Je les invitai à rentrer, et nous partîmes dans ma chambre.

Comment vas-tu Bella aujourd'hui ?

Ca va, je suis contente de ne pas passer ma journée seule !

Pourquoi crois-tu que nous sommes là ?

Je sais, vous êtes les meilleures amies du monde!

Alice se mit à rire, et voulu me taquiner un peu !

Nous sommes amies depuis un moment maintenant, mais es-tu amies avec moi, pour moi ou pour mon frère ? dit-elle en riant.

Je lui donnai une petite tape sur l'épaule en lui faisant une langue. Rosalie nous regardait bizarrement.

Tu veux parler de qui là Alice ?

Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne parlais pas d'Emmett ! Dit-elle en riant.

Rosalie se mit à rougir. Alice et moi rîmes de plus en plus. On s'arrêta net quand on entendit frapper à la porte.

Oui ?

Salut les filles, vous n'avez pas faim, je vais en ville, ca vous dit un petit resto toutes ensembles ?

Je regardais les filles et vis qu'elles ne diraient pas non !

ok pourquoi pas !

Allons-y !

Une bonne partie de la journée, nous la passâmes en ville. Les magasins étant ouverts tous les dimanches, nous profitâmes pour se promener. Ca allait être mon anniversaire et ma mère avait décidé de faire une petite soirée, donc elle voulait que je me trouve une tenue pour vendredi de la semaine prochaine.

Alice ?? dis-je entrain d'essayer une robe.

Oui ??

Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, cette soirée.

Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

Je ne sais pas qui inviter, à part vous deux ….

Demande à mes frères, je suis sûr qu'ils voudront venir.

Je ne crois pas, Emmett est très cool, mais Edward, je ne sais même pas si sait que j'existe.

Tu dis n'importe quoi, je suis sûr que si tu leurs demandais, ils viendraient. Mais n'oublie pas Jasper, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Oh ! tiens donc, Jasper ???

Oui, juste comme ça !

On se mit à rire ensemble. J'avais enfin trouvé une robe, mais j'avais demandé à ma mère si je ne pourrais pas plutôt la garder pour Noël, et mettre un jeans et un t-shirt à la place. Elle me regarda un peu de travers mais accepta. Nous rentrâmes à la maison, montâmes directement dans ma chambre. Je rangeais ma robe, en la regardant je dis :

Alice ? Tu en penses quoi ? La robe ou le jeans ?

Franchement tu serais plus allaise dans un jeans mais c'est toi qui vois.

C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi.

Alors, dit Rosalie. Tu invites qui à ta petite soirée ?

J'ai pensé aux garçons mais je n'ose pas leurs demander…

Tu veux que je demande à mes frères, dit Alice avec un sourire malicieux ?

Je ne crois pas qu'ils voudraient venir, connaissant Edward !!

Moi, je te dis qu'ils viendront et Jasper aussi,… Mais pourquoi dis-tu qu'ils ne viendront pas ?

Il n'y a qu'Emmett qui me parle ! Les autres j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne savent pas que je suis là !

Ne dit pas de bêtises !

C'est juste ce que je constate, dis-je doucement.

Tu sais, ce ne sont que des gamins, quand ils grandiront, ils changeront…

Je ne crois pas qu'un seul d'entre eux ne me regarde un jour comme je le voudrais …

Tu dis n'importe quoi, tu es très jolie, s'ils ne le voient pas, c'est qu'ils sont des idiots.

Je ne répondis pas, je savais très bien qu'aucuns d'eux ne s'intéressaient à moi. Rosalie me sortit de mes pensées en me parlant…

Crois tu qu'Emmett viendra ?

Aurais-tu des vues sur mon frère ? Dit Alice en riant.

Non, répondit-elle gênée.

Mais bien sûr, je vais te croire !

Je me posais juste la question…

Mais oui, je vais leur demander ce soir, je vous dirais quoi demain à l'école.

Merci, dis-je doucement.

La fin de journée se passa dans une ambiance folle, on s'amusait énormément ensemble. Je regardais mes amies, je m'aperçus que j'avais énormément de chance d'avoir des amies comme elles. Je les aimais énormément. Il était l'heure pour elles de rentrer, j'en étais triste, j'aimais qu'elles soient près de moi. Toute seule, j'avais beaucoup trop tendance à penser….

Une fois parties, ma mère m'appela pour manger.

Bella, tu viens manger ?

J'arrive…

Alors cette journée t'a plu ?

Oui, je me sens bien quand elles sont avec moi !!

Je sais, ca se voit… Alors pour ta fête d'anniversaire, que veux-tu faire exactement ?

Franchement je ne sais pas si on sera beaucoup, a part Alice et Rosalie, peut être Jacob mais faut que je lui demande, Alice m'a dit qu'elle allait demander à ses frères et à Jasper, mais je ne crois pas qu'ils voudront venir…

Pourquoi dis tu cela ?

Je ne parle jamais avec eux, seul Emmett vient de temps en temps me dire bonjour, sinon les deux autres c'est comme si je n'existais pas.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe à l'école, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ne viendraient pas…

Alice m'a dit qu'elle ferait tout pour qu'ils viennent mais je ne veux forcer personne.

Tu verras bien, j'aimerais juste savoir combien vous êtes pour préparer quelque chose à manger.

Ok, je te dirais quoi.

Bien, maintenant as-tu fait tes devoirs ?

Pratiquement.

Dès que tu as fini de manger, va les finir tu seras tranquille pour la soirée.

Ok, et j'irais me doucher après, et au lit, je suis fatiguée.

Pas de soucis ma puce, repose toi, tu as bien raison.

Quand j'eus finit de manger, je rangeai mon assiette dans le lave-vaisselle. Je montai dans ma chambre en pensant à ma soirée. « Qu'allait-il se passer ? Allaient-ils venir ? » Beaucoup de questions me traversa l'esprit ! Je me ressaisis et alla faire mes devoirs, une fois finis, je me dirigeai vers la douche, étant énormément dans mes pensées je manquai de me prendre les pieds dans une serviette de bain qui traînait par terre. Je jurai un coup !

Non de non, on ne sait vraiment pas ranger les serviettes à leur place ?

Ma mère arriva, m'ayant entendu râler !

Qu'y-a-t-il ?

J'ai manqué de tomber, tu ne sais pas mettre ta serviette dans le panier à linge ?

Désolée, je l'avais déposé sur le rebord de l'évier, il a du tomber.

Ce n'est pas grave, je ne me suis pas faite mal, mais aussi j'étais un peu dans les nuages…

Oh là ! Que se passe-t-il ?

Je pensais juste à ma soirée, mais bon, je te laisse, je vais me doucher !

Ok, si tu veux parler, je suis là …

Merci.

Je me mis quelques minutes plus tard sous l'eau chaude. Je me remis à penser, j'allais avoir douze ans, et j'avais des sentiments bizarres, est ce que j'étais amoureuse pour la première fois, je n'en savais rien, c'était étrange comme sensation. Je finis de me laver, mis mon pyjama et allai me coucher, avec beaucoup de choses en tête.

Le lendemain matin.

J'arrivai à l'école et je vis Alice et Rosalie, je leurs fis un sourire, et me dirigea vers eux, quand j'entendis Emmett m'appeler.

Salut Bella ! Tu vas bien ?

Je vais bien, merci, et toi ?

Pareil… Alice m'a parlé de ta soirée, et tu peux compter sur moi, je serais là, je ne sais pas pour les autres mais moi je serais là.

Je suis très heureuse que tu viennes, ça me fait très plaisir.

Si je sais quoi pour les autres, je te dirais ou Alice pourra peut-être t'en dire plus.

Ok, je vais aller la voir ! A+

A+ Bella, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Bella !!!!

Salut les filles !! Vous avez bien dormi ?

Très bien et toi ?

C'était assez remuant, dis-je en riant.

Oh là ! Encore des cauchemars ?

Je ne sais pas si c'est un cauchemar ou un rêve, mais j'ai pensé à ma petite soirée, et j'ai peur que ca ne marche pas…

Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien, j'ai demandé aux garçons, Emmett vient, je crois d'ailleurs qu'il te l'a dit, Jasper aussi, mais Edward ne m'a pas répondu. J'essayerai de savoir exactement quoi pour demain.

Ok, je vais demander à Jacob, s'il peut venir…

Oh ! crois-tu qu'il viendra ?

Je ne sais pas, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis, lui je le connais depuis que je suis née, on a toujours été ensemble, c'est un de mes meilleurs amis. Je crois que si les garçons viennent plus nous trois et Jacob, ben on ne sera pas beaucoup, pour faire une soirée, ce n'est pas top !

Tu sais faut pas y avoir trop de monde sinon tu ne vois plus personnes, ce n'est pas gaie, ça sera cool que le soit juste nous, tu verras que l'on s'amusera très bien comme ça.

Je l'espère !

Je ne sus finir ma phrase car la sonnerie retentit. La journée passa vite, je voulu repartir mais on m'attrapa le bras, je me retournai d'un coup !

Edward ?

Salut Bella !

Il ne dit rien d'autres, je ne savais pas quoi dire non plus, c'était la première fois qu'il me parlait, j'étais comme hypnotisée. Il me sortit de mes pensées en me touchant le bras.

Bella ?

Euhh … Oui ?

Pour la soirée que tu fais pour ton anniversaire, je veux bien venir, mais je ne serais pas seul ….

Ah !

J'ai ma copine, est-ce qu'elle peut venir avec moi ?

Euhh…. Oui, pourquoi pas….

C'est sympa, je serais là… C'est bien vendredi ?

Oui !

Ok… Ben a+ Bella.

A+.

J'étais toujours sous le choc, première fois qu'il me parlait, et il me dit qu'il a une copine, je ne l'avais jamais vu avec une fille, mais apparemment c'était le cas, il n'avait qu'un an de plus que moi, mais il était déjà avec une fille. J'étais déçue et contente en même temps, il viendrait mais accompagné… Alice arriva derrière moi.

Tu vas bien ?

Oui, oui…

C'était bien Edward avec toi, il y a quelques minutes ?

Oui….

Alors ???? Il n'a rien voulu me dire…

Il vient…

Super !

Oui, mais il vient accompagner de sa copine !

Oh oui, je comprends mieux.

Parce que tu savais qu'il avait une copine ?

Euhh … Oui

Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?

Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, je sais qu'il t'intéresse, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir.

Je l'ai quand même su… Et ca fait aussi mal, mais comme je l'ai dit, je savais très bien qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à moi.

Tu sais tout peux changer !

Non, je ne crois pas !

Tu sais qu'il y a d'autres garçons, ne te bloque pas sur un en particulier, tu as le temps devant toi.

Je sais, mais toi, tu pourras essayer d'avancer auprès de Jasper et Rosalie près d'Emmett et moi je serais seule.

Et Jacob ?

C'est comme un frère pour moi, il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous…

Je trouve que tu te prends trop la tête, tu vas seulement avoir douze ans.

Je sais…. Mais comme dit ma mère, les jeunes de maintenant commence beaucoup trop tôt… dis-je en riant.

Ca c'est tout à fait vrai… Mes parents disent la même chose !

Bon, je vais te laisser, je vais rentrer et téléphoner à Jacob, j'ai pas mal de devoirs à faire…

Ok, on se retrouve dans la cour demain matin ?

Ok, bye à demain.

A demain.

Je pris le chemin du retour, je pensai à Edward, je savais qu'il ne serait jamais à moi, il est trop bien pour moi, je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je fis une dizaine de mètres quand je sentis une main sur mon épaule, je sursautai !

Oups désolé Bella !

C'était Emmett, il posa un regard interrogateur sur moi.

Tu m'as fait peur Emmett ! Dis-je en essuyant discrètement mes larmes.

Que se passe-t-il Bella, tu as l'air d'avoir pleuré ?

Non, c'est juste un coup de blues.

Je ne te crois pas, tout à l'heure, tu riais, et maintenant tu essaies de cacher tes larmes.

Ce n'est rien, ça va passer, c'est gentil d'avoir fait attention à moi…

Je fais très souvent attention à toi, mais je ne le montre pas beaucoup c'est sûr. Je ne suis pas dans la même école que toi, elle n'est pas très loin de la tienne, mais nous avons trois ans de différence. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne fais pas attention à toi.

Tu es discret.

Oui, et je sais exactement pourquoi tu pleurais ….

Ah…

C'est un idiot, s'il ne sait pas ouvrir les yeux, laisse le tomber,

Mais de quoi tu parles ?

De mon frère…

Je ne sus quoi dire, il m'espionnait alors… Je ne savais plus quoi penser, pourquoi Emmett était venu me voir juste aujourd'hui ?

Tu sais, c'est comme je l'ai dit à ta sœur, il ne s'intéresse pas à moi, je le savais, il me l'a juste prouvé.

Tu sais, il n'arrête pas avec les filles, je ne sais pas combien il en a déjà eu, ce n'est pas un gars pour toi.

Ah, et il est comment le gars pour moi ?

J'attendis la réponse avec impatiente, mais je ne l'ai jamais eue. Il me regardait intensément, mais ne répondit pas. Je ne savais vraiment comment réagir.

Désolée mais je dois rentrer ! Dis-je doucement.

Je peux te raccompagner ?

Si tu veux…

Quand nous avions redémarré, nous parlions de tout et de rien, Emmett était très gentil avec moi, il m'a rattrapé alors que j'allais encore tomber, oui moi et ma maladresse, cela m'arrivait souvent. Je voulais lui demander pour Rosalie, s'il s'entendait bien avec ou plus ….

Rosalie, vient à ma soirée…

Oh ! Et ?

Tu l'as connais bien non ?

Nous sommes dans la même classe, j'ai déjà parlé quelques fois avec elle, mais sans plus.

Oh !

Quoi « Oh » ?

Rien …

Continues, Bella…

Je n'ai rien à dire…

Bella, s'il te plaît, dit-il en m'arrêtant.

Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire.

Tu peux y aller, je n'irais rien raconter !

Promis ?

Promis !

Je crois, enfin j'ai l'impression qu'elle est intéressée… Dis-je gênée.

Par moi ?

Bien sûr, par toi, pas par le voisin !

Woaw ! Elle ne montre rien ! Je n'ai jamais remarqué.

Il n'y a pas qu'elle ….

Il se tut quelques secondes et repris.

Comme je te l'ai dit, il y a une différence d'âge et c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas le montrer, je ne veux pas te faire peur.

Tu ne me fais pas peur, tu es très gentil…

Mais… Il y a mon frère…. Dit-il doucement.

Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus ou j'en suis, donne moi juste un peu de temps….

Tant que tu veux.

Tu viens toujours vendredi ?

Je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde. Dit-il en riant.

Merci, dis-je en lui faisant une bise sur la joue.

Il m'attrapa la taille et me fit voler. On riait énormément, je me sentais mieux et c'était grâce à Emmett. Il me raccompagna jusqu'à chez moi, une fois arrivé, je luis souris doucement et lui dit :

A demain !

A demain ma belle !

Je rougis en entendant Emmett m'appeler comme ça, je lui fis un dernier signe de la main et rentrai chez moi. Je vis ma mère arrivé en me regardant bizarrement.

Quoi ?

Il n'est pas un peu vieux pour toi ?

C'est vrai qu'il est grand et costaud, c'est le frère d'Alice maman ! Emmett, il est très gentil avec moi.

Peut être un peu trop ?

Non, il ne m'a jamais rien fais, c'est la première fois que l'on parle autant, il venait de temps en temps me dire bonjour mais sans plus.

Oh ! Et tu l'as invité pour vendredi ?

Oui. Il y aura Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Edward et sa copine, je vais téléphoner à Jacob pour voir s'il saurait venir.

Ok !

Je pris le téléphone, et composa le numéro, quelques sonneries plus tard, j'entendis :

Allo ?

Allo Billy, c'est Bella, est-ce que Jake est là ?

Il vient juste de rentrer de l'école, je te le passe !

Salut Bella, dis joyeusement Jake.

Salut Jake, comment vas-tu ?

Bien et toi ?

Ca va… Je te téléphonais pour te demander si ca t'intéresserais de venir vendredi soir, je fais une petite soirée pour mon anniversaire ?

Il y aura beaucoup de monde ?

Mes deux amies, Alice et Rosalie, et les frères d'Alice ainsi que Jasper, c'est tout.

Crois-tu qu'ils m'accepteraient ?

Bien sûr !!! Pourquoi demandes-tu cela ?

Je ne les connais pas plus que ça.

Tu verras, ils sont très sympas !

Ok, bon alors je viendrais…

Super ! Je suis très heureuse que tu viennes.

Moi aussi, ça me fait très plaisir.

Bon, désolée mais je dois te laisser, j'ai des devoirs à faire pour demain !

Pas de soucis Bella, j'en ai aussi à faire, dit-il en riant. A vendredi, bye.

Ok à vendredi ! Bye.

Je raccrochais le sourire aux lèvres. Toutes les personnes que j'avais invitées allaient venir. Quand je vis ma mère arriver avec un regard interrogateur.

Il vient, donc nous serons huit ça ira ?

Bien sûr ! Tu veux garnir un peu la maison ?

Non ! J'aimerais pouvoir mettre de la musique et avoir de la place pour danser.

Ok, j'arrangerais ça ! tu leurs diras que c'est pour 20h ici !

Oui, je le dirais à Alice demain.

Bien ! As-tu beaucoup de devoirs ?

Un peu, je crois que ca devrait aller vite.

Moi, je vais préparer le dîner.

Appelle-moi dès que c'est prêt.

Ok.

Je montai dans ma chambre et fis mes devoirs, j'eus vite fini, je rangeai le tout. Je pris mon portable, et sonna à Alice.

Coucou toi !

Hey !

J'avais juste envie de te parler un peu…

Ca ne va pas Ma Belle ?

Cette phrase me rappela Emmett.

Ca va mieux !

Oh ! Que s'est-il passé ?

Tu es seule ?

Oui, je suis dans ma chambre, pourquoi ?

J'aimerais d'abord que tu me promettes de n'en parler à personne ! Surtout pas à ton frère

Mon frère ???

Voilà, tout à l'heure, quand je suis repartie de l'école, je pensais énormément à Edward, j'en ai versé quelques larmes, j'étais partie depuis seulement quelques minutes quand j'ai senti une main sur mon épaule, j'ai sursauté, c'était ton frère…

Edward ?

Non…

Emmett ?

Tu en as d'autres que je ne connais pas, dis-je en riant.

Non ! dit-elle en riant.

Bon, il a vu que j'avais pleuré, il est venu près de moi, et m'a consolée, il a été très sympa avec moi, sur tout le chemin du retour, je me suis bien amusée, il est très marrant ton frère, je ne le connaissais pas trop mais il est cool ! Dis-je en riant.

Mon père l'appelle le clown.

Oh ! Je comprends tout à fait.

Tu sais Bella, c'est comme pour Edward, je savais qu'il s'intéressait à toi, je n'ai jamais rien dit, je trouve que ce n'est pas mon rôle, s'il veut le dire, ben il est assez grand pour le faire seul !

Il l'a fait seul ! Dis-je toujours en riant.

Oh vraiment ?

Oh oui, je ne savais vraiment pas quoi dire, il m'a même dit qu'Edward était aveugle…

Ca je crois déjà avoir entendu cette phrase…

Comment ca ?

Un jour, je suis passée devant la chambre d'Emmett, je ne sais pas s'il parlait à quelqu'un ou non, mais il a dit exactement la même chose !

Tu en penses quoi ?

Franchement, je n'ai jamais entendu mon frère parler d'une fille avant toi…

Oh !

Mais je fus interrompue par ma mère, qui m'appelait pour manger.

Je suis désolée, mais je vais te laisser, ma mère m'appelle !

Ok ! A demain ! bye, bisous.

A demain !

Je descendis pour manger, mais je ne restais pas au salon, j'avais juste envie d'une chose, être seule pour pouvoir réfléchir, je remontai dès que j'eus finis, m'installai sur mon lit, regardant le plafond. Quand mon portable vibra. Surprise, je le pris et regardai. C'était un texto d'Emmett, il me souhaitait une bonne nuit. Je lui en renvoyai un, en le remerciant et lui souhaitant aussi une bonne nuit. Le texto envoyé, je pensai d'un coup « mais comment a-t-il eu mon numéro… C'est sûrement Alice. » Je ne sus quoi penser, Emmett était très gentil, mais il avait quand même 3 ans de plus que moi, j'aimais Edward, mais je savais très bien qu'il ne serait jamais avec moi. Je m'endormis sur cette pensée.

Le lendemain matin, mon réveille sonna, je sursautai. Je ne m'étais toujours pas déshabillée,

« Je sens que pour une fois, je vais être en retard à l'école… »

Je partis dans ma douche et m'habillai à une vitesse qui n'étais pas la mienne, surtout le matin. Je courus un peu sur le chemin, mais j'arrivais à l'heure, juste à l'entrée de l'école, je vis Emmett appuyé contre le mur.

Hey ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Dis-je.

Je t'attendais ! Je voulais juste te dire bonjour…

Il se pencha, me fit une bise sur la joue et me fit un grand sourire.

C'est très gentil de t'être arrêté pour venir me dire bonjour.

C'est avec grand plaisir !

On se mit à rire tous les deux, quand on entendit la sonnerie de l'école.

Je te laisse, sinon je vais être en retard !

Ok, à tout à l'heure.

A+

Je partis en courant. Pourquoi m'avait-il dit « A tout à l'heure » ? Je ne cherchais pas et alla en cours. Pour déjeuner, nous nous retrouvions avec Alice.

Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin ? Tu as manqué d'être en retard…

Je sais, hier soir, je me suis endormie toute habillée, donc ce matin, j'étais en retard, puis j'ai rencontré Emmett, nous avons parlé un peu.

Tiens, ça fait deux jours que j'entends souvent le prénom de mes frères…

C'est toi qui as donné mon numéro de portable à ton frère?

Non ! Je te jure que je ne lui ai rien donné…

Sais-tu qui aurait pu lui donner ?

Non pas vraiment, mais je vais essayer de me renseigner !

Merci.

Nous continuâmes à discuter, tout en mangeant notre sandwich, le temps passa extrêmement vite, nous retournions en cours. Fin de journée, je fis une bise à Alice et partit en direction de ma maison. J'étais partie de quelques minutes que je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Je me retournai.

Hey ! Me dit-il avec un sourire.

Salut !

La journée c'est bien passée ?

Bien, bien et toi ?

J'ai regardé après toi ce midi, mais je ne t'ai pas vue…

J'étais avec Alice. J'aimerais te poser une question, et j'aimerais que tu sois franc…

Vas-y…

Ou as-tu eu mon numéro de portable ?

Tu veux que je sois franc avec toi ?

Oui, je préfère !

C'est Edward, dit-il doucement.

Mais….

Ne me demande pas comment il l'a eu, mais je sais qu'il la dans son portable.

Là, je ne comprends plus rien, il ne m'a jamais parlé, excepté hier, mais il a mon numéro de portable…

Je ne le comprends pas non plus. Tu sais, parfois, je ne le comprends pas, quand je lui ai parlé de toi, il m'a regardé de travers, je lui ai parlé que j'aimerais avoir ton numéro de portable, il m'a sourit et m'a dit qu'il l'avait. Il a hésité énormément avant de me le donner. Je n'ai pas cherché plus loin, j'avais ce que je voulais. Dès que je l'ai eu, je suis entré dans ma chambre pour te téléphoner, mais je n'ai pas osé. C'est pour ca que tu as reçu un texto…

Tu sais, je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'un garçon m'envoie un texto ou quoi que ce soit d'autres d'ailleurs…

Moi non plus, c'est la première fois.

Moi qui te croyais dur et fort. Dis-je en riant.

Ben comme tu le vois, pas du tout. Dit-il lui aussi en riant.

Tu me raccompagnes ?

Si tu veux bien …

Bien sûr…

Comme le jour avant, nous discutâmes de choses et d'autres, il me faisait beaucoup rire, et j'avais remarqué qu'il faisait très attention à moi. Toujours près de moi, au cas où je me trébucherais… Il me connaissait vraiment. Je me sentais bien quand j'étais avec lui. Une fois à la maison, je remarquai qu'il hésita pour quelques choses.

Voudrais-tu me demander quelque chose.

Comment sais-tu ?

Je le vois dans ton comportement… Dis-moi…

J'aimerais te prendre dans mes bras…. Dit-il timidement.

C'est si gentiment demandé.

Il me prit dans ses bras avec une douceur inimaginable, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'Emmett serait si doux. Après un instant dans ses bras, il se retira doucement, grand sourire aux lèvres. Il se mit à me parler tout bas dans mon oreille.

Si tu entends ton portable tout à l'heure, ne prend pas peur, ça sera sûrement moi…

Promis, dis-je doucement.

Il me laissa libre, me fit un clin d'œil, une bise sur la joue et partit. Je restais quelques minutes sur place, sans pouvoir bouger. Je sortis de mes pensées en entendant ma mère m'appeler.

Bella ?

Euhh… Oui, j'arrive. Dis-je en rentrant à la maison.

Tu vas bien ?

Oui très bien et toi ?

Bien… Ce n'était pas encore le garçon d'hier que j'ai vu là tout à l'heure ?

Si, c'est bien lui, il a l'air de vouloir me raccompagner tous les jours.

Oh ! Et il est quoi pour toi ?

Je ne sais pas maman, tu sais j'ai des devoirs à faire, je vais dans ma chambre.

Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Isabella Swan !

Je t'aime aussi maman !

Je montai un sourire aux lèvres dans ma chambre, me mit à mon bureau pour faire mes devoirs.

Cela faisait au moins deux bonnes heures que j'étais entrain de faire mes devoirs, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Quand j'entendis ma mère m'appeler pour manger.

Le repas se passa bien, enfin presque… Les questions de ma mère sur Emmett, m'ennuyaient énormément, surtout que je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre.

Dès que j'ai des infos, sur ma vie, je te les dirais, pour le moment, il n'y a rien à dire.

Tu sais, je connais les garçons, et lui je sais ce qu'il veut…

Ah bon ! Dis-moi alors…

Il veut coucher avec toi !

Maman !!!

Quoi ? Je suis franche, je te dis se que je pense.

Il n'a que 14 ans ½, je ne crois pas qu'il pense déjà a ça maintenant…

Ca se voit dans leurs gestes.

Bon maman, je vais aller me doucher, et je vais dormir, je suis fatiguée. Je n'ai plus envie d'en parler….

Comme tu veux, mais parle-moi s'il arrive quelque chose, promis ?

Promis…

Je montai dans la salle de bain, passant devant ma chambre, j'entendis mon portable sonner. Je me dépêchai de répondre.

Allô ?

Bonsoir, ma Belle…

Emmett !!!

Comment c'est passé ton avant soirée ?

Pff, il y a eu mieux, entre mes devoirs et les questions de ma mère, je dois dire qu'il y a déjà eu beaucoup mieux.

C'est à cause de moi ?

Un peu… elle pense que ….

Que ?

Que tu cherches à coucher avec moi…. Dis-je timidement.

Tu la crois ?

Non, je lui ai dit que tu n'étais pas comme ça.

Je suis très heureux de te l'entendre dire.

Tu veux que je sois franche avec toi ?

Bien sûr…

Je me sens bien quand tu es près de moi, tu es gentil avec moi. Et pour moi c'est beaucoup.

Si tu savais comme je me sens bien aussi quand tu es là près de moi. Mais j'ai peur, de te faire peur, ou du mal.

Je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal, tu es trop doux pour ça.

Avec toi, ca me vient tout naturellement.

J'en suis très heureuse.

J'aimerais te poser une question, mais j'aimerais que tu m'y répondes franchement.

Tu m'as l'air bien sérieux d'un coup... Vas –y poses-moi ta question.

J'aimerais sortir avec toi…. Dit-il doucement.

Pour être franche, je ne dirais pas non, mais comme tu le sais je ne suis jamais sortie avec un garçon, et j'ai un peu peur.

Nous prendrons notre temps, je ne suis pas pressé

Bien, maintenant, j'aimerais aller prendre une douche, si ca ne te dérange pas, di-je en riant, sinon je serais en retard demain matin.

Oh ! Oui, bien sûr, désolé de t'avoir tenu autant au téléphone.

Il n'y a pas de problème, je suis contente de t'avoir parlé.

Moi aussi !

Et bien à demain ?

Oui… Euhh Bella, je peux venir te chercher demain matin, nous ferons le chemin ensemble le matin aussi comme ça.

Oui, bien sûr, devant chez moi à 8h00 ?

Je serais là.

Ok ! Bonne nuit. Bisous.

Bonne nuit ma Belle.

Je raccrochais, le sourire aux lèvres, alla prendre une douche et me mis vite au lit.

De son côté, Emmett, se leva de son lit, se retourna, tomba nez à nez avec son frère. Edward le regarda méchamment.

Qu'est ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? Dit Emmett.

Je t'ai entendu parler.

Et ?

Tu parlais à Bella ?

Oui, pourquoi ?

Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a répondu ?

Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

Un petit moment oui…

Emmett se fâchai sur son frère, il le prit par les épaules, et le sortit de sa chambre. Il ferma la porte avec force. Il était déjà prêt pour aller au lit, il s'installa dessus, et se mit à penser… penser… Il s'endormit une demi-heure plus tard.

Mercredi matin.

Emmett était là, a l'heure. J'étais un peu en retard, peut être parce que j'étais trop dans mes pensées, mais en attendant, je ne voulais pas le faire attendre de trop. Je me dépêchai, et sortit quelques minutes à peine, après qu'il ne soit arrivé.

Hey ! Dis-je un peu timide

Hey !

Il m'attrapa par la taille, son visage à deux centimètres du mien, je ne respirais plus. Je le regardais dans les yeux, il y vit de la panique, se recula de suite.

Désolé !

Non, c'est que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, c'est tout.

Je peux alors ?

Je lui fit un signe de la tête, il s'approcha de moi, et me fit un chaste baiser sur les lèvres. Il se releva quelques secondes plus tard, grand sourire aux lèvres. Il m'attrapa la main, entrelaçait nos doigts

Tu as bien dormi ?

Euhh ! Oui, très bien, merci et toi ?

J'ai rêvé de toi.

Oh là ! Ca ne serait pas un cauchemar plus tôt, moi, miss catastrophe !!! Dis-je en riant.

Ne dit pas de bêtises.

Nous continuâmes notre chemin, arrivés près de l'école, il s'installa contre le même mur qu'il s'était mis hier. Il lâcha ma main, s'appuyai. Je me reculais un peu mais il m'attrapa par la taille et me colla contre lui. Surprise, je ne bougeai pas pendant quelques temps, mais je me redressai un moment pour le regarder, je le vis avec un sourire aux lèvres. Je passai une main dans son dos et lui dit :

Je me demande ce qui te rend de si bon humeur, si tôt le matin ? Dis-je en rigolant.

Toi ! Me dit-il doucement.

Oh ! C'est très gentil, mais je dois dire que ce matin, en te voyant devant chez moi, ça m'a mise aussi de très bonne humeur…

Il ne me répondit pas, je me redressai, pour le regarder, son sourire avait disparu, je me demandais vraiment ce qu'il se passait, quand j'entendis un « Salut, Bella ! » je l'aurais reconnue entre mille, c'était Edward. Je le regardais un moment et le saluai poliment et me remis contre Emmett, maintenant, le sourire d'Emmett était revenu, alors que celui d'Edward venait de disparaître d'un coup.

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Emmett ? Pourquoi as-tu perdu d'un coup le sourire ?

Il m'énerve, il m'espionne, je l'ai jeté hors de ma chambre, hier soir. Il était entrain d'écouter se que je te disais.

Je ne comprends pas du tout, pourquoi il réagit comme ça.

Pour tout te dire, je crois qu'il est jaloux, mais je n'en suis pas sûr du tout.

Tu le sais très bien, je ne mords pas, s'il avait fait un pas vers moi…

Je sais, mais maintenant… S'il viendrait… Tu ferais quoi ?

Comme je te l'ai dit, je me sens bien avec toi. Tu parviens à me le faire oublier petit à petit. Et d'ailleurs, je me sens de mieux en mieux. Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi…

Tout le plaisir est pour moi…

Il me fit un baiser sur le front. Mais la sonnerie retentit. Je n'avais qu'une envie rester dans ses bras, j'y étais tellement bien.

On se rejoint ici à midi ?

Je déjeune avec ta sœur ! Désolée.

Après les cours alors ?

Bien sûr, on s'attend ici ?

Ok !

Comme ce matin, il m'embrassa très légèrement sur les lèvres. Et partit en direction de son école. Je démarrais aussi pour ne pas être en retard. La matinée passa assez vite. Excepté le cours de gym, ou je m'étais encore trébuchée plusieurs fois, je n'avais qu'une envie d'être en fin de journée. Mais j'allais d'abord manger avec ma meilleure amie.

Hey !

Salut toi !! Dis-je en riant.

Oh ! Tu as l'air de bonne humeur aujourd'hui !

Je vais bien oui, et toi ?

J'ai enfin osé aller parler à Jasper ! Il est super sympa.

Enfin !!!

Quoi ? Et toi ?

Quoi moi ?

Tu n'aurais pas vu mon frère ce matin, moi, je ne l'ai pas vu, j'ai trouvé ca bizarre.

Je les ai vu tous les deux oui….

Je parlais d'Emmett.

Ah lui…. Je crois l'avoir aperçue oui…

Tu te moques de moi là ?

Moi, pas du tout….

Non, franchement, dis-moi.

Il est venu me chercher, chez moi !

Ah ben, je comprends mieux maintenant.

Qu'est ce que tu comprends mieux ?

Ben, il est parti plus tôt, pour te voir un peu plus…

Tu as des nouvelles de Rosalie, je ne l'ai plus vue…

Non, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a …. J'essayerai de lui téléphoner ce soir, je te dirais quoi.

Ok !

Revenons à nos moutons, mon frère …. Dit-elle en riant.

Oh là, ce que je sais c'est qu'il a mit Edward hors de sa chambre car il l'espionnait.

Oui, je les ai vus. Je n'ai jamais vu Emmett s'énerver comme ça sur Edward.

Tu sais ou Emmett a eu mon numéro de portable ?

Non.

Par Edward !

Oups !

Quoi « Oups » ?

Un jour Edward est venu me le demander car il voulait t'appeler, je cru bien faire, mais il n'a jamais appelé. Je suis désolée.

Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, maintenant on sait d'où ca vient, dis-je en riant.

Oui, de moi…

Alors Jasper ?

Il m'a demandé si j'allais chez toi, vendredi… Je lui ai répondu que oui. Il m'a demandé si je voulais bien aller avec lui. J'étais folle de joie.

Je te comprends bien.

Et toi, avec mon frère ?

On avance doucement….

Ce qui veut dire ?

Il m'a demandé pour sortir avec lui, mais…. Dis-je en l'arrêtant. Je lui ai aussi avoué que je n'étais jamais sortie avec un garçon, et qu'il fallait y aller doucement.

Et qu'est ce qu'il a répondu ?

Qu'il n'y avait pas le feu, qu'on avait tout notre temps.

Quel gentleman !

Oh oui, il est très doux et très gentil.

Il est toujours comme ça, c'est pour ça que tout le monde à la maison était étonné d'entendre Emmett se fâcher !

Moi qui croyais n'intéresser personne, je me suis complètement planté je crois, dis-je en riant.

En plus, ce sont deux frères !

Oui, ca n'arrange rien, c'est sûr !

Nous finîmes notre repas, l'heure de reprendre les cours sonna vite. L'après midi passa assez vite. Je sortis de la classe avec Alice, on riait énormément comme on le faisait souvent. Quand je le vis au loin… Mais derrière lui, Rosalie !

Alice ? Regarde qui est là.

Rose ? Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là, ca fait plusieurs jours qu'on ne la plus vue…

Tu as vu qui est juste devant ?

Oh Emmett !

Qu'est ce que je fais ?

Je vais aller voir Rose et t'envoyer mon frère.

Ok !

Quelques minutes plus tard Emmett arriva près de moi, je jetai un coup d'œil sur le côté et vis que Rose n'était plus là. Il me prit dans ses bras. M'embrassa toujours aussi doucement. Je lui fis un grand sourire, et me le rendit tout aussi vite. Nous démarrons, pour rentrer à la maison. Sur le chemin, il me reprit la main et me regardant pour voir ma réaction, je lui fis un petit sourire, il comprit qu'il pouvait y aller. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Me serrant un peu plus la main.

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Rosalie ?

Que veux-tu dire ?

Je vous ai vu tout à l'heure, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue près de moi ?

Elle était juste derrière toi.

Je sais…

Comme je te l'ai dit, elle voudrait sortir avec toi, j'ai peur de perdre mon amie.

Si tu veux j'irais lui parler. Je lui expliquerais.

Si on attendait de voir ce qu'Alice va nous dire ? Tu ne crois pas ?

Si tu veux…

Nous arrivâmes près de ma maison, je regardais la fenêtre juste à côté de l'entrée, je vis une silhouette. Il me prit dans ses bras, je lui dis tout bas « on n'est observés ! ». Il se mit à rire, me fit un clin d'œil, un baiser sur le front, me rappela l'appel du soir et partit. J'étais bien, mais j'avais une peur bleue de perdre mon amie. Je rentrai chez moi, toujours sous le regard interrogateur de ma mère. Je lui fis un sourire et lui dis : « je vais faire mes devoirs », elle ne répondit pas. J'étais à peine dans ma chambre, que mon portable sonna…

Allo !

Coucou ma belle !

Hey Alice ! Alors dis-moi comment ça s'est passé avec Rose ?

Elle a vu Emmett, et a voulu aller lui parler, mais elle n'a pas osé, puis tu es arrivée, elle a remarqué le changement chez Emmett. C'est pour ça qu'elle t'a regardé méchamment. Elle est jalouse, je crois, elle ne me l'a pas dit franchement, mais c'est ce que je ressens.

Crois-tu qu'elle viendra vendredi ?

Elle m'a dit qu'elle viendrait, mais va savoir si elle ne va pas changer d'avis, je n'ai rien su lui dire, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe exactement entre vous, mais elle je crois qu'elle se doute de quelque chose.

Emmett, m'a proposé de parler avec elle, crois-tu que ca soit une bonne idée ?

Peut-être, je ne sais pas du tout comment elle va réagir….

Pff, je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire.

Ne t'inquiète pas, j'essayerai de lui reparler demain…

Ok ! Dis-je tristement.

Bien, je vais te laisser, comme tu le sais, nous avons des devoirs à faire, je t'embrasse fort et te dis à demain !

Oui, hélas ! Bye à demain.

Je me mis à mon bureau, fis mes devoirs, une fois fait, j'allais prendre ma douche et mettre mon pyjama. Juste quand je sortis de la salle de bain, j'entendis ma mère m'appeler, je descendis en courant.

Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas courir dans les escaliers !

Ca va aller, maman, je ne suis plus un bébé !

Comment c'est passé ta journée ?

Bien !

Sans plus ?

Je crois que Rose est fâchée sur moi.

Pourquoi ?

Je crois qu'elle voudrait être avec Emmett…

Et lui ? Je ne crois pas, a vous voir tout à l'heure…

Je n'ai rien fais pour que ça arrive !

Je n'en doute pas, mais ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait mieux avec elle ? Elle a plus ou moins son âge non ?

Si, ils sont dans la même classe. Je ne peux le forcer à aller avec elle…

Non c'est vrai, mais il faudrait peut être que tu parles avec elle. Lui expliquer non ?

Emmett veut lui parler, mais je dois lui dire ce que j'en pense, mais je ne sais pas du tout.

Qu'il essaye, que ca soit lui ou toi, mais il faut en parler ça s'est sûr !

Bien, je vais aller me mettre sur mon lit, Emmett doit me téléphoner, je lui dirais qu'il ait parlé avec elle, on verra, j'espère juste une chose, c'est de pas perdre mon amie…

Je montai dans ma chambre, je m'installai sur mon lit regardant le plafond, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Tout avait changé en quelques jours. Comment allait se passer ma soirée ? Je fus interrompue par mon portable.

Allo ! Dis-je en m'essuyant mes yeux.

Hey, qu'est ce que tu as ?

Rien, je pensais juste à Rose.

Tu veux que je lui parle ?

J'aimerais oui, mais j'ai peur de sa réaction !

Je vais faire tout mon possible, pour que vous ne vous fâchiez pas !

C'est gentil, je tiens beaucoup à elle, comme à ta sœur, elle m'a beaucoup aidé quand j'ai perdu mon père, et toujours maintenant.

Je sais, je parle assez souvent avec ma sœur, dit-il en riant.

Ah oui ?

Oui, je sais quelques petites choses sur toi, rien de bien méchant, mais que je voulais savoir…

Comme quoi ?

Ce que tu aimais, ta couleur préférée etc. ….

Oh, pourquoi vouloir autant savoir sur moi ?

Pour mieux te connaître…

Je pourrais t'en dire plus sur moi, demandes, et je te dirais…

Ce week-end, tu es libre ?

Euhh… Oui, pourquoi ?

J'aimerais aller au centre commercial avec toi, on irait se promener.

Si tu veux pourquoi pas, mais tu viens bien vendredi soir ? C'est pour 20h ici, saurais-tu le dire aux autres ?

Bien sûr, je le dirais à Edward, ainsi que Jasper, vu que je vais parler à Rosalie, je lui dirais aussi par la même occasion. Je crois que tu pourras le dire à Alice toi-même …

Oui, je lui dirais, merci ça m'évite de courir après tous les garçons, dis-je en riant.

Oui, je préfère aussi, dit-il lui aussi en riant.

Bon, je tombe de sommeil, je vais te laisser, je te dis à demain et passe une bonne nuit.

Merci, toi aussi, et je serais là demain matin !

Ok, à demain, bye

Bye, ma Belle !

Je raccrochais le sourire aux lèvres, mon week-end allait être mouvementé. Je m'endormis sur cette pensée.

Jeudi matin,

Je me réveillai assez tôt, je pris un peu mon temps pour me préparer. Une fois fait, je descendis dans la cuisine, pris une grande gorgée de jus d'orange et une pomme, regardait par la fenêtre, et y vit Emmett. Je sortis, nous prîmes la direction de l'école et comme le jour précédent, nous installions près du mur, mis l'un contre l'autre, après quelques minutes nous vîmes arriver Alice et Jasper.

Alors les amoureux… Me dit Alice en riant.

Alice !!! lui dis-je en riant.

Salut Jasper ! Dit Emmett.

Salut Emmett, comment vas-tu ?

Bien, tu sais que pour la soirée de demain soir c'est pour 20h chez Bella ?

Non, je ne savais pas mais je serais là, je passerais prendre Alice un peu avant.

Je suis très contente que vous veniez, ça me fait très plaisir.

Tu sais que je serais toujours là avec toi, ma Belle. Me dit Emmett.

Merci.

Nous discutâmes encore un peu, quand on entendit la cloche sonner. On se sépara, pour se rejoindre en fin de journée.

La journée passa vite, même le temps du repas. Edward était venu me dire bonjour, sous l'œil meurtrier de sa copine. Je n'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée qu''Edward venait me parler, je lui avais dit l'heure pour ma soirée, il m'a répondu qu'il serait là. Quand il était parti, j'avais regardé Alice avec un regard interrogateur. Elle souleva les épaules, ne sachant pas quoi dire non plus. L'après midi, je pensais à Emmett, comment Rosalie allait prendre la nouvelle. Je ne m'aperçus même pas que la sonnerie avait retentit, Alice m'appela en me tapant un petit coup sur l'épaule.

Tu es dans les nuages ?

Je pensais à Rose. Crois-tu qu'elle reviendra ?

Je crois que oui, me dit-elle en la pointant du doigt.

Je courus vers elle, arriver tout près j'hésitai, mais tant pis je me lance, on verra. Je la pris dans mes bras, je ne vis même pas Emmett, tout près de nous. Alice se mit à rire, et j'en fis de même.

Je suis désolée, Rose, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

Tu sais Emmett est un gars bien, je lui ai demandé juste une chose, de ne pas te faire de mal, sinon il entendrait de nouveau parler de moi. Dit-elle en riant.

Comme je te l'ai dit, je vais en prendre soin, le plus longtemps possible, le temps qu'elle me donnera…

Merci, Emmett d'avoir été lui parler, j'ai eu peur qu'elle ne me parle plus. Désolée, j'ai du lui dire pour toi, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix.

Ne t'inquiète pas, il l'aurait su un jour où l'autre, tu ne crois pas ?

Si sûrement.

Bon moi, je rentre, j'ai pas mal de devoirs à faire, on se voit demain soir ?

Oui bien sûr !

Bon, je vais aller avec Rose, et vous laisser un peu seuls…

Bye à demain !

Elles s'éloignèrent, je les regardais un moment, et disparurent quelques instants plus tard, je me retournai vers Emmett, lui fit un sourire.

Je lui pris la main, et nous commençâmes à marcher. Nous parlons énormément lorsque nous sommes seuls, et j'adore ça. Il me ramena chez moi, me fis un baiser doux sur les lèvres et partit. Comme tous les jours, je fis mes devoirs, mangeai, et me remis sur mon lit, mais j'étais un peu tôt, je décidai de prendre ma douche avant l'appel d'Emmett. Une fois fait, je me mis sur mon lit, à peine assise, mon portable sonnait.

Allo ?

Coucou ma Belle.

Salut toi !

Comment se passe ta dernière soirée avant ton anniversaire ?

Pff entre devoirs, ma mère et ses questions, et ma fatigue ben j'ai n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour moi, dis-je en riant.

Relaxe-toi, je prendrais soin de toi, demain soir, tu verras tout ira bien.

Tu sais, je vais demander à ma mère d'aller se promener, aller au ciné ou un truc comme ça.

Oh ! Crois-tu qu'elle voudra bien ?

Je n'en sais rien, je vais tenter ma chance !!

Bien ! Je sais que tu es fatiguée, je vais te laisser dormir, tu dois être en forme pour demain.

Ok, a demain ! bye

A demain, toujours devant chez toi ?

Bien sûr !

Ok bonne nuit !

Bonne nuit !

Je m'endormis quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais claquée, et demain ça serait une journée marathon. Je m'endormis sur cette pensée.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai avant l'heure, je me préparai, mangeai un bout et un grand verre de jus de fruit. Quelques minutes plus tard, je vis Emmett m'attendant. Je pris mon sac et partit. La journée passa assez vite, Alice était excitée comme une puce, et moi, j'avais le traque. Mais Emmett était là pour me rassurer, je rentrai vers 16h15. Je devais prendre mon courage à deux mains pour demander à ma mère si elle n'avait pas envie d'aller au ciné ce soir…

Maman ?

Je suis là, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ?

Voilà, je voulais juste te demander si ce soir, tu ne pouvais pas aller au ciné mangé un bout au resto, ou arranger un truc avec ta copine Martine ?

Te laisser seule avec tous ses jeunes ?

Maman….

Et si je restais dans ma chambre, j'ai la télé, je me prépare un truc vite fait et dès que tout est prêt en bas, je monte et te laisse tranquille, mais je serais ici au cas où…

Ok, c'est sympa de faire ça pour moi.

Compterais-tu faire des bêtises que tu ne veux pas que je vois ?

Non ! Dis-je un peu trop vite.

Bella, tu ne le trouves pas un peu « vieux » pour toi ?

Il est très gentil avec moi, je me sens bien quand il est là, et la différence d'âge ne compte pas, il y a des couples où il y a 10 ans d'écart, et ne se sentent pas plus mal pour la cause !

Je sais, mais tu n'as que 12 ans, il en a au moins 15 non ?

Pas encore, il les aura bientôt.

Tu vois !

Maman !!! … Bon je vais prendre ma douche. Oh ! A propos, qu'as-tu prévu pour manger ?

J'ai fais un buffet froid, pomme de terre, pâtes, poulet, salade, tomates, pleins de choses comme ça…

Super ! Merci beaucoup.

Je lui fis une bise et alla prendre ma douche, les devoirs ca serait pour dimanche, surtout que demain nous allions nous promener Emmett et moi.

Ma douche fut prise en quelques minutes, je m'habillai d'un jeans et d'une blouse moulante blanche. Je descendis quelques minutes plus tard, et entendit la sonnerie de la maison. Ma mère fut plus rapide. C'était le traiteur, il amenait tous les plats. Je n'en revenais pas, elle avait fait venir un traiteur. Il plaçait tout dans la cuisine, et partit quelques minutes plus tard.

Bella ?

Oui ?

On s'y met, il faut préparer le salon.

Ok !

Bon je vais aussi bouger la salle à manger, tu auras une très grande place comme ça.

Oh oui !

On va se servir de la table de salle à manger pour y mettre tous les plats.

Pourquoi avoir pris un traiteur ?

C'était beaucoup plus facile, et j'ai eu congé aujourd'hui, mais j'ai fais tout le ménage, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour tout préparer.

Saurais été aussi bien, si cela avait été fait par toi !

Merci ma puce, allez, sinon nous ne serons pas prête !

Nous préparâmes le salon, les chaises étaient le long du mur, la table aussi avec tous les plats dessus, j'avais descendu ma chaîne hi-fi, mes cd. Tout était prêt, il était 19h45, c'était tout juste. Ma mère se servait dans le buffet et monta dans sa chambre. A peine avoir disparu de mon champs de vision, j'entendis sonner. J'allais voir, c'était Emmett. Il était en pantalon noir et chemise blanche, je déglutis difficilement.

Hey ! Ca va ?

Euhh… Oui… Désolée, je n'ai pas l'habitude de te voir comme ça, tu es plutôt sportif d'habitude.

J'ai voulu faire un effort… Je peux entrer ?

Oh ! Oui, bien sûr.

Nous venons juste d'avoir fini, je lui aie demandé pour aller au ciné mais elle m'a proposé de rester dans sa chambre, pour être là au cas où…

C'est pas mal, elle ne sera pas là. Tu sais j'ai un petit quelque chose pour toi !

Oh non ! Il ne fallait pas !

J'en avais envie, et je crois que je ne serais pas le seul…

Oh non !

Et si !! Dit-il en riant.

Bon Ok, je vais mettre une petite table pour les mettre dessus et je les ouvrirais quand tout le monde sera là !

Attends, je vais t'aider !

Merci !

A peine la table mise, la sonnerie retentit ! C'était Alice et Jasper, main dans la main. Et derrière eux, Edward et sa copine du moment Laetitia. Alice me sauta dessus. Toujours aussi excitée que ce matin ! Je fis la bise à tout le monde et fermai la porte quand ca sonnai déjà. C'était Jacob ! Je lui sautais au coup, trop contente qu'il soit là. Rosalie arriva la dernière, quelques minutes après Jacob.

Emmett leur avait montré la table pour les cadeaux, quand je la vis, mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup !

Mais vous êtes fous ?

Mais non ma Belle, me dit Alice, ça nous fait plaisir. Alors tu les ouvres, je suis un petit peu curieuse !!! Dit-elle en riant.

Bon ok, par lequel je commence ???

Le mien me dit Alice !

Ok !

Je déballai d'abord celui d'Alice, elle m'avait offert un carnet secret, et un lecteur MP3, j'avais déjà dû m'asseoir. Continuant, je pris celui de Jasper, il m'avait offert un parfum, qui sentait extrêmement bon d'ailleurs. Ensuite vint celui de Rose, c'était une gourmette en argent, elle était magnifique. Celui d'Edward arriva, c'était un appareil photo numérique, j'ai cru que j'allais tomber de ma chaise, je lui envoyais un regard interrogateur. Quand à Jacob, il m'avait offert le dvd collector de « Twilight » c'était mon film préféré, nous avions été le voir ensemble au cinéma. J'arrivai enfin à celui d'Emmett, c'était une petite boîte, j'avais peur de l'ouvrir, il le remarqua. Il s'approcha doucement, se mit à ma hauteur, mettant une main sur ma jambe, ce qui me fit sursauter, il me regardait avec un petit sourire !

Ce n'est pas grand-chose, tu peux l'ouvrir, ça ne mort pas, me dit-il doucement.

Je lui fis un petit sourire et l'ouvrit doucement. A l'intérieur il y avait une chaine en or, un cœur accroché à celle-ci, il était gravé dessus « Ma Belle » et derrière « Emmett », je lui attrapai le coup, le serrant contre moi, et lui dit tout bas « merci elle est magnifique ». J'en avais les larmes aux yeux.

Hey ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Merci, à vous tous, je ne sais pas quoi dire pour tout ça ! Vous m'avez gâté, je ne l'oublierais jamais !

Emmett me pris dans ses bras, me fit un baiser sur le front.

Allez, debout princesse ! Si tu mangeais un petit truc, je crois que tu en as besoin.

Oui ! Veux-tu bien me faire un plaisir ?

Bien sûr, dis-moi…

Dans la cuisine, il y a les boissons, peux-tu en apporter un peu pour en avoir ici, les verres sont déjà ici.

J'y vais de suite.

Alice arriva près de moi, me serra dans ses bras.

Comment te sens-tu ?

Je ne me suis plus sentie aussi bien depuis longtemps, je vous dois beaucoup !

Ne dis pas de bêtises, on sera toujours là pour toi !

Merci ! Mais parlons un peu d'autre chose…. Alors Jasper ?

Il m'a embrassé tout à l'heure pour la première fois…. Dit-elle timidement.

Oh !

Et toi ?

On y va doucement.

Peut-être ce soir ?

Je ne sais vraiment pas, j'ai un peu peur…

Il ne te forcera pas, il est le nounours de la maison, ne l'oublie pas !

Je ne l'oublie pas !

Nous fûmes interrompues par Emmett !

Je viens d'apporter plusieurs bouteilles, tu vas un peu mieux ?

Oui, merci ! Pourrais-tu m'attacher la chaîne, s'il te plaît.

Bien sûr, retournes-toi.

Je me retournai, il me l'attachai, il me fit un petit baiser doux sur les lèvres et me sourit.

Et si nous mangions un morceau, j'ai vraiment faim !

Tout le monde se mit à rire, je me levai un peu trop vite et manquai de tomber, Edward me rattrapai, me tête tournai un peu.

Hey ! Ca ne va pas, me dit-il.

Je n'ai pas mangé, je pense que ça doit être ça.

Hey ! Me dit Emmett, tu es toute blanche. Je vais te chercher un verre de coca, ca te fera du bien.

Merci !

Edward n'avait pas bougé, juste à côté.

Tu n'es pas trop nerveuse ? Ca peut aussi faire son effet, ne pas manger plus être nerveuse n'est pas idéal !

Si énormément. Tu as s'en doute raison, je vais manger et me calmer, ca ira mieux dans quelques minutes. Vas te servir toi. N'hésite pas fais comme chez toi.

Merci Bella.

Il partit, Emmett arriva quelques secondes après avec un verre de coca, je le remerciai et le bu d'une traite !

Reste assise, je vais te chercher un truc à manger !

Ok !

Je peux mettre de la musique, me demande Jasper !

Oui bien sûr, vous n'avez pas apporté de cd ?

Moi, j'en ai quelques uns, mais je n'ai pas pris grand-chose, toi, de toute façon tu n'écoutes qu'une seule chanson, me dit Alice en riant.

Quelle est cette chanson, me dit Emmett, en m'apportant mon assiette.

« Flightless Bird »…

Connais pas…

J'ai entendu cette chanson, dans le film, que d'ailleurs m'a gentiment offert ce soir mon ami Jacob, qui est Twilight.

Oh ! Il faudrait que je voie ça, un jour.

Tu viens quand tu veux…

Il me sourit, partit chercher son assiette, tout le monde vint se mettre en cercle, avec une assiette en main, tout le monde parlait avec tout le monde, excepté Laetitia, elle surveillait plus Edward qu'autre chose. L'ambiance était bonne, même Jacob parlait un peu avec Edward mais aussi avec Rose, j'étais très heureuse de voir que tous mes amis s'entendaient bien. Le repas fini, Emmett se leva ainsi qu'Alice et ramassèrent les assiettes, les apportèrent dans la cuisine.

Une fois fait, Alice m'aida à me lever, me demandant si j'allais bien. Je me sentais beaucoup mieux, je lui fis un signe de la tête pour lui répondre. Tout le monde remis sa chaise, quand j'entendis la musique. « Danser ! » me crie Alice…

Tout le monde se mit au milieu, je me mis un peu sur le côté pour les regarder, je n'aimais pas trop danser, mais je me suis dit que pour la soirée c'était mieux comme ça. Emmett vint me voir.

Tu ne danses pas ?

Je suis nul en danse, dis-je en riant.

Alice arriva derrière son frère, le prit par la taille et le regarde dans les yeux.

Je sais ce qu'il faut faire… Mais là tu dois danser, sinon je me fâche !

Mais… Dis-je. Mais elle était déjà partie.

Désolé, pour faire bouger notre princesse du jour, je vais mettre une chanson, qui je suis sûr va la faire bouger, et j'espère que mon frère chéri va l'y aider.

Je vais essayer… Dit-il en riant.

Je sentais le rouge monté sur mes joues, je savais ce que mijotait Alice. Je la vis prendre mon cd, je la regardai intensément mais rien n'y fait, et la chanson commença « Fightless bird ». Emmett me prit ma main et m'emmena au milieu de tout le monde, je n'arrivai pas à le regarder. Il mit son doigt sous mon menton, me releva la tête. Il avait un grand sourire comme je les aimais. Nous commencions à danser, je n'avais pas fait attention mais tout le monde dansait. J'étais heureuse de voir que tout ce passait bien, tout en dansant, il me releva une fois de plus la tête, il me souriait doucement, je le vis se rapprocher, prise de panique, je bougeai un peu la tête, il me lança un regard interrogateur.

Désolée, dis-je doucement.

Hey ! Il ne faut pas, tu sais, je voulais juste te faire un petit baiser. Je ne te force en rien. Dis-moi quand tu seras prête, et je serais là…

Merci d'avoir cette patience avec moi.

Il me serra dans ses bras, nous dansions maintenant collé un contre l'autre. La chanson se finit doucement, il me proposa d'aller faire un tour dehors. J'acceptai avec joie. Les autres mirent d'autres chansons un peu plus rythmée que la précédente. Nous étions assis sur le banc de la terrasse, il passa un bras dans mon dos pour me rapprocher de lui.

Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

J'ai un peu peur !

De moi ?

Non, je dirais plutôt de se qu'il se passe entre nous…

Laisse faire le temps.

Pour être franche, j'ai très envie de t'embrasser, mais j'ai peur de mal faire…. Dis-je timidement.

Viens là.

Il me rapprocha doucement, me fit d'abord un petit baisé, je mis mes mains dans son cou pour l'attirer un peu plus près de moi. Il demanda la permission d'approfondir le baiser, je le laissai faire, le baiser s'enflamma très vite. Il mit fin au baiser quelques minutes plus tard, essayant de respirer !

Woaw !

Quoi ? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

Non, du tout, pour une première, c'était vraiment bien, ca me donne d'ailleurs l'envie de recommencer.

Qu'est-ce que tu attends.

Le baiser reprit. Nous sommes restés dehors bien 10 minutes, quand on entendit Alice nous appeler.

Dites les amoureux, vous êtes bien là ? Mais mon petit frère chéri, tu as kidnappé la princesse de la soirée.

Oh ! C'était pour une bonne cause ! Dit-il en riant.

Oui, je sais ! Mais tu pourrais penser à nous.

Ok, nous arrivons….

Alice rentra dans la maison, je me retournais vers Emmett, et lui sourit.

Tu vas mieux ?

Beaucoup.

Bien, maintenant nous allons rentrés, sinon ma sœur va très vite ressortir.

Oui, je n'en doute pas une seconde, dis-je en riant.

Nous rentrâmes, je lui tenais la taille. Quand Alice nous vit rentrer, elle me regarda intensément. Je savais que j'aurais droit au questionnaire d'Alice. Je me servis un verre de coca, et m'assoie sur une chaise, pendant qu'Emmett était partit se re-servir une assiette. Alice arrive d'un coup !

Alors ?

Quoi ?

Avec mon frère ca donne quoi ?

Ca donne, que l'on est ensemble. Dis-je avec un grand sourire. Emmett arriva juste à ce moment.

Alice !!! Dit-il.

Je voulais juste savoir !

Ben maintenant tu sais ….

Et toi, lui dis-je, avec Jasper ?

Bien… On avance aussi…

As-tu parlé avec Rose ? Je n'en ai pas encore eu l'occasion.

Oui, quoi que je ne sois pas restée trop longtemps, Jacob est arrivé pour lui apporter un verre de coca !

Oh ! Jacob ?

Ben oui, regarde !!! Ils sont assis là depuis un bon moment à parler.

J'ouvris grand mes yeux, je vis Rose intimidée par un garçon, je l'avais déjà vue quand Emmett était dans les parages, mais je crois qu'elle recommençait… Emmett ayant fini son assiette me demanda pour remettre mon verre en même temps que son assiette. Je vis Edward arrivé, je lui souris timidement. Alice venait de partir auprès de Jasper.

Alors comment se passe ta soirée ?

Très bien, et je suis très heureuse que vous soyez venus, et encore merci pour l'appareil, il est magnifique, mais tu n'aurais pas du …

Il n'y a pas de soucis, ca me fait plaisir ! Mais tu ne l'as pas encore utilisé ?

Non, c'est vrai, je ferais bien quelques photos.

Bien, mais essaye de m'oublier, j'ai horreur des photos !

Pas question, j'aimerais avoir tout le monde, je ferais un album.

Ca va ? Entendit-on.

Oh oui, Edward me proposait de faire quelques photos.

Tu ne savais pas te taire toi, j'aime pas ca du tout.

Ben dites moi c'est de la famille.

Oh oui !

Pas grave !

Je me dirigeais vers la table et pris mon appareil. Je commençais à mitrailler tout le monde. Quand Alice, me prit l'appareil des mains.

Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer en si bon compte, allez à toi !

Flûte !!

Emmett ???

Mais il ne répondit pas. Je regardais tout autour de moi, mais rien ! Je regardai Alice, mais elle leva les épaules pour me faire comprendre qu'elle ne savait pas non plus. Je pensai d'un coup qu'il était peut-être dehors. Je sortis de la maison, et le vit, assis comme tout à l'heure.

Hey ! Que fais-tu ici tout seul ?

Je réfléchissais.

Oh ! Je peux savoir à quoi ?

A toi, à moi…

Et ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que mon frère essaye de t'attirer dans ses filets, et j'ai peur que tu te laisses avoir !

Hey ! Je suis là, avec toi, je ne veux être nulle part d'autre, lui dis-je ne lui prenant le visage. Je ne me suis plus sentie aussi bien depuis longtemps et c'est grâce à toi ! Tu le sais que j'ai aimé ton frère, mais depuis que tu es arrivé dans ma vie, je ne pense plus à lui, c'est toi, qui est là haut, dis-je en mettant mon doigt sur ma tête.

C'est vrai ?

Oh oui !

Il m'embrassa encore et encore, je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'arrêter, mais premièrement je n'arrivais pratiquement plus à respirer et deuxièmement il fallait continuer mes photos. Je voulais une de nous deux !

Allez, viens. Ta sœur nous attend pour faire des photos.

Je n'aime pas ca !!!

Je sais, mais j'aimerais une de nous deux, et faire un bel album sans toi, ne serait pas un bel album !

Bon, c'est vraiment pour te faire plaisir !

Merci !

Nous rentrâmes, sous le regard interrogateur d'Alice. Je lui fis un sourire et me le rendit aussi vite. Nous avions fais plusieurs photos de nous deux, D'Alice et Jasper, ainsi que Rose et Jacob. Je ne voulais pas voir ma mère à ma soirée, mais je voulais une photo de nous tous ensemble. J'allais la voir dans sa chambre, elle regardait la télé, je lui expliquai un peu tous les cadeaux que j'avais reçu, je lui demandai de faire la photo de nous tous ensemble et elle accepta directement. Arrivé dans le salon, je présentais les garçons, vu que les filles, elle les connaissait déjà.

Nous en avons fait plusieurs pour être sûr d'en avoir une belle ! Quand la séance photo était finie, ma mère remonta dans sa chambre. Emmett m'attrapa par la taille, demanda a Alice de mettre un slow, celui qu'elle voulait. C'est ce qu'elle fit, mais elle avait remis ma chanson. Emmett me sera contre lui, j'étais bien, je n'avais pas envie que ça s'arrête. Mais il était plus de minuit. Rose vient me trouver en disant qu'elle retourne, je lui demandai s'il ne fallait pas la raccompagnée, mais Jacob s'était proposé. Je les accompagnais jusqu'à la porte, je fis une bise au deux et les remerciai encore d'être venu. Un quart d'heure plus tard, c'est Edward et son amie, qui décidait de partir. La maison se vidait doucement. Alice me proposa de m'aider à tout ranger, je l'en remerciai mais je le ferais avec ma mère. Elle me regardait de travers, je compris qu'il m'était interdit de refuser. À nous quatre, nous avions rangé tout la maison en une demi-heure. Le buffet avait été rangé dans des boîtes et mis au frigo, les bouteilles toutes remises en place. Jasper me dit qu'il avait été très content de venir et de mieux me connaître, et qu'il allait reconduire Alice chez elle. Ils étaient partis depuis quelques minutes qu'Emmett vient se mettre derrière moi.

As-tu aimé ta soirée ?

Oh oui, je ne l'oublierai pas de sitôt.

Pourquoi ?

Tu le sais très bien, dis-je timidement.

Tu n'a pas à être gênée avec moi, ok ?

Je vais essayer !

Et pour demain ? Toujours partante ?

Oui, il faut que j'en parle avec ma mère, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi elle dirait non.

Si tu veux, fais-moi un texto demain matin quand tu te lèves, et si c'est bon, je viendrais te chercher.

Ok, et encore merci pour la soirée, et tout ce qui a été avec…

Mais tu sais que c'est avec grand plaisir.

Il s'approchait, m'embrassai, j'adorais ces moments. Il me serrait dans ses bras, je n'avais qu'une envie, resté près de lui toute la nuit. Je secouai ma tête pour retirer cette idée de ma tête, il me regardait…

Ca va ?

Oui, j'étais juste dans mes pensées.

Oh là ! Et puis-je savoir à quoi tu pensais ?

Je ne sais pas si…

Oh ! Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il tristement.

Non, c'est juste que tu vas me prendre pour une folle.

Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

Parce que c'est ce que tu vas penser, quand tu sauras…

Dis-moi, et je te dirais ce que j'en pense !

Je pensais à être dans tes bras toute la nuit… Dis-je timidement.

Woaw !

Je ne me croyais pas capable de penser à ça si vite.

Tu sais que c'est la première fois pour moi aussi…

Vraiment ?

Oui !

Tu étais si détendu, j'aurais cru que tu étais déjà sortit avec une fille.

Non, tu es la première ! Ca fait un moment que j'aimerais que l'on soit ensemble.

Un moment pour toi, c'est combien de temps ?

Pour être exact… 2 ans !

Woaw ! Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

J'avais peur que tu ne veuilles pas me parler…

Tu aurais du venir… Je ne t'aurais jamais repoussé.

J'ai perdu deux ans ….

Mais on va se rattraper ! Es-tu fatigué ?

Pas trop … Pourquoi ?

On resterait bien encore un peu ensemble !

Je ne demande pas mieux.

Je l'emmenai vers le salon, nous nous installâmes collé un à l'autre. Nous avons parlé, parlé, parlé sans nous en rendre compte, il était 3h du matin. J'avais peur, qu'il ne rentre seul chez lui. Peut être que mes pensées allaient se produire.

Envoie un texto à ta sœur, ou à ton père et dit leur qu'il est trop tard. Tu ne vas pas rentrer seul, je ne suis pas d'accord.

Mais si ta mère, nous voit ensemble ?…

On va rester ici, comme ça, elle saura que l'on a rien fait de mal !

Tu es sûr ?

Oui !

Il fit un texto aux deux. On s'installait convenablement dans le salon, j'avais été chercher ma couette, nous nous sommes endormis quelques minutes plus tard. Il était 9h00 du matin quand je me réveillai, j'étais seule ! Je cherchais tout autour de moi, mais rien. Quand je vis un papier pas loin de moi !

_« Je me suis réveillé à 7h30, j__'ai fais le plus doucement possible, pour ne pas te réveiller, je vais rentrer chez moi. Je suis sûr que ça sera mieux comme ça, il n'y aura pas d'explications à donner à ta mère. J'ai adoré dormir en ta compagnie, merci pour ce moment. N'oublie pas fait moi un texto pour aller se promener. Je t'embrasse. Emmett »_

Je souris en lisant le mot. Je me levai, prit la direction de la salle de bain. Je rencontrais ma mère dans les couloirs.

Bonjour !

Salut !

Comment vas-tu ? Bien amusée hier ?

Oh oui, c'était vraiment géniale, merci pour cette soirée.

Mais de rien, mais j'aimerais juste savoir une chose ?

Oui ?

Est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous, Emmett c'est ça ?

Oui, c'est Emmett, et oui, nous sortons ensemble, pourquoi ?

C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait…

????

Je me suis réveillée à 5h30 du matin, j'ai eu une envie de lait, je suis descendue…

Oh !

Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ?

Alice, Jasper, Emmett et moi, étions les derniers, ils m'ont aidés à tout ranger, une fois que l'on a eut fini, Alice et Jasper sont retournés, Emmett, lui est resté un peu plus, nous avons beaucoup parlé, nous n'avons pas vu l'heure passé, je lui ai conseillé de faire un texto à son père pour lui dire qu'il restait ici, il était trois heures du matin, je ne voulais pas qu'il parte à cette heure de la nuit, on s'est installé dans le canapé, et on s'est endormi…

Ok ! Tu as eu raison qu'il reste ici, c'est vrai qu'il était un peu tard, pour qu'il retourne seul.

Est-ce que je pourrais aller promener tout à l'heure avec Emmett, il m'a dit que l'on pourrait aller se promener au centre commercial ?

Si tu veux, mais fait attention !

Promis !

Je pris mon portable, lui fis un texto

« C'est ok pour la ballade, dis-moi à quelle heure tu viens »

Je partis prendre ma douche, une fois fait, j'étais devant mon armoire quand j'entendis mon portable.

« Super ! Je viens dans une heure, je n'ai pas encore pris ma douche ! »

Je lui répondis…

« Je viens de sortir de ma douche, je serais bientôt prête, je t'attends, bisous »

Je n'attendis pas de réponse, commençant à m'habiller, ma mère entra dans ma chambre, je sursautai.

Tu pourrais prévenir, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !

Désolé, j'ai préparé un petit déjeuner, il est sur la table, si tu as faim !

Merci, je descends dans une minute.

Ok, je t'attends en bas !

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais assise à table, avalant un grand verre de jus d'orange. Je vis que ma mère se posait beaucoup de questions…

Aurais-tu des questions à me poser ?

Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

Ça se voit à ta tête, je te connais….

Ok ! Que se passe-t-il entre lui et toi ? exactement…

Je te l'ai dit, on sort ensemble, rien de plus !!

Tu ne crois pas qu'il va vouloir plus ?

Tu sais, c'est le premier pour moi, mais j'ai sus hier que j'étais la première pour lui aussi, je ne crois pas qu'il pense à ca pour le moment.

Oh ! Bon, mais s'il se passe quelque chose, viens m'en parler s'il te plaît.

Promis.

Bien, je vais aller prendre ma douche, et j'irais faire quelques courses cette après-midi.

Ok, je ne sais pas quand je rentre, mais j'ai mon portable avec moi, si tu veux me joindre.

Ok !

Ma mère partit prendre sa douche, je m'installai devant la télé. Je ne regardais même pas, étant tout le temps dans mes pensées. J'en fis sortie quand j'entendis sonner. Je me précipitais à la porte et ouvrit. Devant moi, Emmett, en Jeans et polo, les cheveux toujours mouillés !

Hey !

Hey ! me dit-il en m'embrassant.

Tu as bien dormi ?

Peu mais bien ! Viens entre…

Ta mère est là ?

Oui, dans sa douche, mais elle sait tout, ne t'inquiète pas, elle nous a vu pendant la nuit…

Oh ! Et ?

Je lui ai expliqué le déroulement de la fin de soirée, et m'a dit que j'avais eu raison de ne pas t'avoir laissé retourner seul.

Mon père a dit la même chose, il était content que je sois resté.

Va-t-on aller toute la journée au centre commercial ?

Tu as envie de faire autre chose ?

Etre dehors, se promener dans un parc, se coucher sur l'herbe !

Ok, on commence un peu au centre commercial, ou l'on y mangerait un bout, et on finirait la journée dans le parc, ca te vas comme ça ?

Super !

Bon, on y va ?

Ok, je vais lui dire que je pars.

Je courus dans les escaliers, une fois en haut, j'écoutais, mais je n'entendis plus le bruit de la douche, j'allais voir dans sa chambre, ou je toquais avant d'entrer.

Oui ?

Maman, c'est moi, Emmett est arrivé, on part se promener.

Ok, ma puce, il dîne avec nous ce soir ?

Je ne sais pas, il faut que je lui demande…

Bien, je descends aussi, on va lui demander, on ferait un barbecue.

Ok !

Nous descendîmes, je retrouvais Emmett là ou je l'avais laissé quelques minutes plus tôt, quand il vit ma mère, il ouvrit grand les yeux, puis m'interrogeai du regard. Je lui souris tendrement pour lui dire que tout allait bien.

Bonjour Emmett.

Bonjour Madame.

Je voulais juste savoir, si tu voulais dîner avec nous ce soir ?

Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

Tu ne nous déranges pas du tout.

Bien, je préviendrais mes parents, merci Madame.

Mais de rien, allé vous promener, on se revoit ce soir !

A tout à l'heure maman.

Nous sommes partis quelques minutes plus tard. Nous avons bien ri dans le centre commercial. On a regardé beaucoup de magasins, il a essayé de m'offrir encore un bijou, mais j'ai refusé, il m'avait déjà offert un hier, c'était déjà beaucoup trop ! Nous nous installâmes dans une pizzeria. Il me prit la main, et me regarda.

Quoi ? demandais-je.

Rien….

Em'… Dis-moi…

J'adore te regarder…

Tu vas finir par en faire des cauchemars. Dis-je en riant.

Il me pinça les doigts, et me regardait méchamment. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que j'entendis une voix que je connaissais.

Hey ! Salut frangin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Dit Edward en riant.

Et toi ?

On se promène avec Laetitia.

Ben nous aussi…

Vous allez manger ?

Ca ne se voit pas ?

Ne te fâche pas comme ça…. C'était juste une question.

Dont tu connais la réponse…

Salut Bella. Tu vas bien ?

Je te remercie, je vais bien et vous ?

Nous allons bien, peut-on se joindre à vous ?

Non ! Dit Emmett Fâché.

Emmett !! Ne te fâche pas, ils veulent manger, pourquoi pas avec nous, ca ne me dérange pas.

Moi bien ! Dit Emmett.

Je n'avais jamais vu Emmett se fâcher comme ça. Edward s'installa à mon côté, et Laetitia en face de lui, nous discutâmes pendant plus d'une heure, Emmett ne parlai pas beaucoup, je lui fis un clin d'œil et lui prit la main. Edward partit, nous prîmes le chemin du parc, je voyais bien qu'Emmett était plus détendu. Une fois arrivé, il savait où aller, il se dirigeait vers un coin tranquille. Là, il s'installa, me tendit la main. Je me mis entre ses jambes, m'appuyai contre son torse. Quelques minutes passèrent en silence.

Qu'est-ce que tu as Emmett ?

Rien !

Je ne te crois pas…

Je t'assure que tout va bien.

Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose avec ton frère mais je ne sais pas quoi…

Laisse le où il est celui-là.

Ah ben, tu vois, je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose.

Pas grand-chose de plus que je savais déjà.

Que se passe-t-il ? J'aimerais savoir…

Je ne t'ai pas tout dit, le jour ou il était dans ma chambre…

Et si tu me le disais maintenant ?

J'ai voulu lui défoncé son petit crâne d'idiot !

???

Il m'a dit qu'il allait tout faire pour t'avoir, et que tu me laisserais tomber, car il savait que tu étais amoureuse de lui…

Il savait mais il n'a rien dit, pourquoi ?

Ca je n'en sais rien, je lui ai demandé comment ca se faisait qu'il avait ton numéro. Il m'a répondu, qu'il avait su avoir Alice et que c'était pour pouvoir s'amuser avec toi.

S'amuser ?

Il ne fait que ça avec les filles, il les prend et les jette quand il n'en veut plus.

Il a voulu faire ça avec toi, mais il n'en a pas eu le temps, tu nous as invités et j'ai décidé qu'il était temps que j'avance, et qu'on se parle pour se rapprocher.

Je t'en suis très reconnaissante, je sais que je l'aurais laissé faire.

Moi aussi, c'est pour ça que je me suis mis entre vous.

Je ne le croyais pas du tout comme ça.

Je sais moi non plus au début, mais alors quand j'ai vu les filles défilées, je me suis dit que tu serais sûrement sur sa liste, et il me la confirmé.

Mais j'aimerais que tu ne te fâches pas, laisse le essayer, ca ne marchera pas, après tout ce que tu m'as raconté, il peut toujours courir pour m'avoir. Je suis tellement bien avec toi !

Et moi donc. Mais je n'y peux rien, il m'énerve, avec son air arrogant. Comme s'il allait t'avoir.

Hey ! Je suis là, je ne vais nulle part, ok ?

Ok, dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passai calmement, on a beaucoup parlé, je le connais un peu mieux et lui aussi. Ma mère m'envoya un texto pour me dire que le repas serait près d'ici une demi-heure. Nous retournions à la maison doucement, il ne fallait qu'un quart d'heure normalement. Une fois arrivés, ma mère nous servit l'apéritif. Le barbecue se passa bien. Ma mère était très sympa avec Emmett, je crois qu'elle avait accepté que je sois avec lui. La fin du repas arriva, quand je décidais de monter dans ma chambre avec Emmett, ma mère me regarda intensivement, je lui fis un petit sourire, et partis. Une fois arrivé, il s'arrêta à l'entrée.

Tu sais ca ne mord pas… Tu peux venir.

Je ne voudrais pas que ta mère crois que je …

Elle me fait confiance, tu peux entrer.

Il s'installa près de mon lit sur ma chaise de bureau. Je lui pris la main, le tirai vers moi. Il m'attrapa et m'embrassa. Je n'avais envie que d'une chose, le garder près de moi, mais je savais très bien qu'il ne resterait pas.

Les mois passèrent, Emmett et moi, ne nous lâchions plus. Edward avait essayé de me draguer, mais je lui avais répondu : « Va voir toutes les filles que tu as déjà eu, je suis sûr qu'elles ne diraient pas non pour te récupérer…. ». Il avait bien remarqué que ça ne marcherait pas aussi facilement. Cela faisait six mois que l'on était ensemble. Les grandes vacances arrivèrent à grand pas. Je n'avais pas encore d'idée quoi faire de mes vacances et si ma mère avait prévu quelque chose.

En début de vacances, ma mère revint du travail, avec un visage triste.

Que se passe-t-il ?

Je viens d'avoir une promotion…

Hey! Mais c'est cool, non?

Je ne crois pas que tu vas encore dire ça longtemps…

Pourquoi ?

On m'envoie à Los Angeles. Et se n'est pas pour toujours, mais il y a une dame là-bas qui a eu un enfant et elle prend deux ans pour être avec lui. Il faut la remplacer, c'est moi qui vais le faire.

A Los Angeles ???

Oui, je n'ai pas su dire non. Je suis désolée ma chérie.

Mais Emmett ?

Il va falloir lui parler.

Je ne dis plus un mot, monta quatre à quatre les marches en direction de ma chambre, les larmes coulaient sur mon visage. Je pris mon portable et composa mon numéro préféré.

Allo ?

Emmett…

Hey, ma puce, que se passe-t-il ?

Il faut que tu viennes où moi, mais il faut que l'on se voit.

J'arrive ne bouge pas.

Ok !

Un quart d'heure plus tard, j'entendis la sonnerie de la porte. J'allai ouvrir, j'y découvris Emmett, mais aussi Alice.

Qu'est se qu'il se passe ma puce ?

Venez dans ma chambre.

Ok !

Une fois arrivée, nous nous installions sur mon lit, Emmett ne me lâchait pas. Je leur expliquais la situation. Alice se mit à pleurer, et Emmett me serrer encore plus fort contre lui.

Qu'est ce que je vais faire sans vous ? Dis-je entre deux sanglots.

Et moi donc, me dit Emmett. Je ne m'imagine pas sans toi.

En plus s'est long deux ans.

Oh oui, je me demande si je tiendrais le coup !

Il le faut, et tu nous reviendras en pleine forme.

Un moment passa dans un silence sourd. Je levai les yeux vers Alice, elle me comprit et se leva. Elle me fit une bise et sortit de ma chambre.

Je vais faire une chose, que je ne voulais pas faire, mais j'y suis obligée.

Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Je te rends la liberté, je ne peux pas te demander de m'attendre deux ans.

Je ne veux personne d'autres que toi.

Moi non plus, mais nous allons être séparés deux ans, je ne crois pas qu'on tienne jusque là. Je pars dans quelques jours, nous en reparlerons si tu veux, mais je ne pense pas que ça soit bien que l'on reste ensemble.

Tu as s'en doute raison, mais je ne veux pas que tu partes, Tu ne peux pas rester ici ?

Je n'ai que 12 ans Emmett !

Je sais… Qu'est ce que je vais faire sans toi ?

Tu sais, nous n'aurons pas le choix, nous devrons nous y habituer.

Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais…

Rose est là, lui fis-je avec un clin d'œil, et je suis sûr qu'elle ne dira pas non pour te consoler…

Il ne répondit pas, nous avons passé le restant de la journée dans ma chambre, sans se parler énormément, il était malheureux ça se voyait sur son visage, mais je n'avais pas le choix, je devais partir.

Le jour du départ arriva vite. Alice était là, mais pas d'Emmett. Je regardais Alice d'un regard interrogateur. Mais elle ne su me répondre. Juste quand j'allais partir, Emmett arriva en courant.

Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas venir, j'avais trop mal, mais j'y ai réfléchis, je ne voulais pas que tu partes sans m'avoir fait un dernier baiser. Dit-il

Oh Emmett !

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous entendions que notre départ était imminent. Je les regardais tous les deux, et je vis derrière eux, Edward qui me fit un petit signe. Je fis signe aussi, Emmett avait les larmes aux yeux, et moi je me retournai pour ne pas leurs montrer mes larmes. Une fois dans l'avion, je me lâchais, j'avais tellement mal, ma mère me prit dans ses bras. Le voyage se passa bien, nous avions une maison que l'on louait prête pour notre arrivée. Maman, avait gardé la maison de Phoenix, elle la louait pendant que nous n'y étions pas.

Ca faisait déjà un mois que j'étais partie, je me sentais seule, j'avais souvent eu Alice au téléphone, mais quand je composais celui d'Emmett, rien ! Pas de réponse. J'en étais triste. Alice m'avait expliqué qu'il ne parlait à personne où très peu de monde, qu'il se renfermait énormément. Je n'avais qu'une envie de retourner là-bas et de le prendre dans mes bras,

La rentrée arriva vite, une nouvelle école, je n'aimais pas ça du tout. J'étais souvent seule, mais il y avait deux filles assez sympas, et leurs copains. Jessica et Angela ainsi que Mike et Eric. Elles m'avaient prise sous leurs ailes, et m'avaient expliqué un peu le déroulement d'une journée dans ce lycée. Le temps passe, je ne pensais qu'à Emmett, mais lui, ne voulait plus me parler, enfin c'est comme ça que je le ressentais. A-t-il rencontré quelqu'un où s'était-il rapproché de Rose ? Pleins de questions dont je n'avais la réponse. Alice me parlait de temps en temps de son frère mais très peu, j'aurais cru qu'elle essayait de dévier la conversation sur autre chose.

Cela faisait pratiquement un an que j'étais à Los Angeles, je sortais de temps en temps avec mes amis d'ici, mais sans grande conviction. Je n'avais qu'une envie rentrer à Phoenix. Ma mère n'était pas dans son élément non plus ici, et le patron s'en aperçu ! Elle fut appelée dans son bureau, et lui expliquai que son travail était très bon, mais qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle ne se plaisait pas ici, elle avait répondu que si mais que sa fille (moi enfin à ce qu'il paraît) ne s'adaptait pas. Et qu'elle était triste, et c'est ce qu'il lui mettait le moral à zéro. Ma mère avait un patron très sympa, je dois le reconnaître. Il m'invita un soir ainsi que ma mère à un dîner au restaurant, sa femme l'accompagnait.

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance bon enfant, il me demanda se qu'il se passait, je regardais ma mère l'interrogeant du regard. Elle me fit un petit sourire timide. J'avais compris, elle avait parlé de moi à son patron ! Géniale !

Son questionnaire débutât très vite, j'essayais de répondre comme je pouvais, il remarqua que j'étais vraiment déprimée, et que je n'allais pas bien, en fin de soirée, il me confiait que j'allais bientôt rentrer chez moi. Je le remerciai avec un grand sourire.

Quelques jours plus tard, le patron de ma mère lui avait annoncé que le contrat qui l'avait amené ici, ce terminait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il avait fait ca mais je ne le remercierais jamais assez. Ma mère préparai tout doucement notre retour, mais il y avait quelqu'un dans notre maison jusqu'à la fin du mois, nous ne pouvions pas les mettre dehors. Nous leur avions envoyé un courrier pour leur dire que dès la fin du mois, ils devaient être partis. Tout étant en ordre, je téléphonai à Alice pour lui dire la bonne nouvelle.

Hey ! Salut toi. Lui dis-je en riant.

Oh là ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Je reviens !

Tu reviens ?

Oui, je t'expliquerais plus en détails une fois revenue mais on sera là dans 6 jours !

Woaw ! Très contente, tu m'as tellement manqué.

Donne-moi des nouvelles de tout le monde !

Edward ne change pas, enfin si de filles mais ca tu sais, Rose, je ne la vois plus beaucoup en ce moment. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'elle a. Et Emmett ben il n'est pas beaucoup à la maison, il part tout le temps, il vient d'avoir sa nouvelle voiture pour son anniversaire, depuis on ne le voit plus. Jasper et moi, nous ne changeons pas, toujours aussi collés l'un à l'autre.

Oh ! Il a une voiture ?

Oui, cadeau de mon père !

En plus je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il a choisis la Volvo XC60.

C'est ma voiture préférée.

Ah, je comprends mieux maintenant.

A-t-il rencontré quelqu'un ? Dis-moi la vérité. Sois franche avec moi.

Franchement, je ne sais pas, mais je trouve bizarre que je ne vois plus Rose et que lui non plus, je me fais peut-être un film, mais je trouve ça louche.

Oh !

Tu sais, il ne faut pas avoir peur, c'est peut être moi qui divague, je ne veux pas te faire souffrir.

Tu sais, je lui ai dis de ne pas m'attendre ! Et j'aimerais te demander une faveur…

Vas-y.

Ne dit rien a personne que je rentre, je verrais au moment venu ce que je vais faire.

Tu es sûr ?

Oui, surtout à Emmett, je ne veux pas qu'il sache.

Si c'est ce que tu veux, je le ferais.

Merci ! Tu me manques énormément, je suis impatiente de te revoir !

Moi aussi. Oh désolée mais mon père m'appelle je crois que l'on mange…

Pas de problème, je te rappelle bientôt.

Ok, bye.

Bye.

Je m'installai sur mon lit, en pensant à Emmett. Je lui avais dit de ne pas m'attendre, mais je regrettais. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de le voir avec une autre fille… De toute façon, je n'avais pas le choix, je devais être forte, ne rien montrer, j'allais sur mes 14 ans, ce n'était plus l'âge de pleurer. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, je me sentis très mal.

J'ai pleuré la moitié de la nuit, je n'ai pas voulu manger, ma mère se demandai ce que j'avais. Je n'avais envie de parler à personne. Le lendemain matin, voyant que j'étais toujours aussi mal, ma mère téléphonait à Alice (je les avais entendues parler). Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arriva dans ma chambre…

Il faut qu'on parle Bella !

Je n'ai pas envie de parler !

Il le faut, tu ne vas pas rester comme ça longtemps, nous n'en avons plus que pour quelques jours, fais un effort !

Je me demande après réflexions, si on ne serait pas mieux ici.

C'est pour ne pas le voir que tu dis ca ?

Oui, je ne crois pas que j'arriverais à le voir auprès d'une autre fille …

Tu sais, il y a d'autres garçons…

Je sais, mais n'oublie pas que je vais être dans son école maintenant, donc c'est le voir tous les jours à toutes les heures….

Je sais mais tu auras Alice, et Jasper, et d'autres, tu verras que tout se passera bien.

Je ne suis pas sûr du tout.

Je viens de parler un peu avec Alice…

Je sais.

Elle est triste de te savoir mal, elle voudrait t'aider, mais elle m'a expliqué aussi qu'Emmett était peut-être avec Rose, mais qu'elle n'était pas sûre du tout.

Je sais aussi, mais je sais que Rose avait des vues dessus bien avant que je ne sois avec lui. Elle est peut-être parvenue à avoir ce qu'elle voulait.

Tu sais, il est plus âgé, il ne fait plus les mêmes choses que toi. Il a changé sur plus d'un an et demi, tu ne crois pas ?

Comme moi, je ne suis plus la même que quand je suis partie de Phoenix.

Tout à fait, je crois que tu devrais attendre de voir, avant de te mettre dans un tel état.

Mon portable sonna à ce moment !

Allo !

Hey, ma puce, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Me dit gentiment Alice.

Ce n'est rien, juste un coup de blues, je suis fatiguée et avec tout se changement, je suis déboussolée.

Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais là dès que tu arrives, je te le promets.

Je te remercie, mais je n'aurais pas beaucoup de temps pour m'amuser, j'aurais pleins de trucs à ranger…

Je t'aiderais, et aussi je te montrerais le lycée. Je te ferais une visite guidée.

Je ne sais pas si j'irais dans ce lycée, je vais peut-être aller dans un autre.

Il n'en est pas question, tu ne vas pas me lâcher, ça fait longtemps que nous sommes ensemble à l'école, et je t'ai déjà perdue pendant plus d'un an et demi, je ne veux plus de ça…

Ca va être dur…

Je sais, mais je serais là pour toi.

Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je dois faire…

Réfléchis bien, et penses que je suis là et je le serais toujours.

Ok !

Bon allez courage, je te laisse, je vais aller prendre ma douche !

Oui, moi aussi, et encore merci Alice !

Mais de rien ma puce.

Bisous à bientôt.

A bientôt.

Je me redressais, ma mère avait disparue et je ne l'avais même pas remarqué. J'allais prendre ma douche et descendit, c'était le week-end, j'avais un peu de temps pour moi ! Ma mère commençait à ranger nos affaires dans des caisses. Je fis de même dans ma chambre.

Quelques heures plus tard, j'avais bien avancé dans mon rangement, je descendis car j'avais une faim de loup. Nous mangeâmes ensemble, j'avais retrouvé ma bonne humeur, encore grâce à Alice. Ma mère m'invita le lendemain à aller se promener et faire du shopping. La journée passa vite. J'avais dévalisé les magasins et aussi pensé à Alice pour une petite surprise.

Lundi matin, je démarrai pour l'école, ma mère de son côté alla à son travail. Elle avait prit trois jours de congé mais il lui restait quand même une journée à faire.

La semaine passa vite, nous étions vendredi, et nous devions prendre l'avion dans deux heures, mes valises étaient dans le coffre de la voiture. Ma mère était entrain de mettre les siennes. Je regardais dans ma chambre si je n'avais rien oublier. J'avais mis dans un petit sac, quelques petites choses que je voulais près de moi. L'heure arriva vite et nous voilà reparties pour Phoenix.

Nous étions devant notre maison, il était 5h00 du matin, je pris mes valises et montai d'un coup dans ma chambre. Je me lançai sur mon lit, m'endormit très vite.

Ma mère vint me réveiller quelques heures plus tard.

Bella ?

Oui ?

Il est midi, est-ce que tu viens manger ?

J'arrive.

J'avais dormi presque 7h00 ca fait un bien fou, je me sentais beaucoup mieux, j'avais retrouvé mon lit. Quand j'eus mangé, je commençai à ranger mes affaires, quand la sonnerie de la maison retentit.

Bella ? C'est Alice…

Fait la monter…

Hey !!! En me sautant dessus !

Hey !

Woaw, comme tu as changé !

Tu trouves ?

Oh oui, tu ne t'habilles plus du tout de la même manière.

Non, c'est vrai, j'en avais un peu marre des baskets et des t-shirt de garçon.

Tu es encore plus jolie ainsi…

Merci, mais toi aussi. Dit moi et Jasper ?

Toujours ensemble, ça va bientôt faire deux ans.

Woaw ! Quelle chance ! Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?

Essaye, on verra !

Vous avez déjà …

Pour être franche, oui, une fois, il y a une semaine, c'était la première fois, mais j'en ai parlé avec mon père, vu qu'il est médecin, je préfère, pour ne pas faire de bêtises maintenant.

Tu as tout à fait raison, et ton père que t'a-t-il dit ?

Qu'il était heureux que je lui en parle et ma prescrit ce qu'il me fallait.

Super ! Je ne crois pas que ma mère réagirait comme ça.

Tu sais, je lui ai bien expliqué qu'il a fallu du temps, que je n'avais pas fait ça avec n'importe qui, en plus il connaît Jasper depuis un moment maintenant.

Bien sûre…. Bon je continue de ranger, sinon je ne serais pas prête pour aller à l'école lundi, dis-je en riant.

Tu veux de l'aide je suis là.

Elle prit ma valise, l'ouvrit, et une photo en tomba dehors. Elle la prit en main, et la regardai. Tristement, elle me regarda.

Je suis désolée…

Il ne faut pas être triste, je n'ai pas le choix, je dois vivre avec ça. J'essaye d'y penser le moins possible, d'accord ce n'est pas évident, mais je fais des efforts.

Bon allez, faut vraiment s'y mettre, sinon nous n'aurons pas fini avant la nuit.

Tout à fait.

On rangea tout, à nous deux ça avait été vite. Je remis mon ordi sur le bureau et me connecta à internet. Alice me parlai d'MSN, et m'expliqua que l'on pouvait se parler sans se téléphoner. J'installai le programme, et mis l'adresse d'Alice. En fin de journée, ma mère proposa à Alice de manger et même de dormir à la maison. Elle téléphona à son père, qui accepta. Elle lui avait aussi expliqué qu'il ne fallait pas dire que j'étais rentrée. Il rit et raccrocha. J'étais contente, j'allais avoir Alice pour moi toute la soirée et la journée de demain. La soirée nous discutâmes beaucoup, de se que j'avais vécu à Los Angeles, des amies que j'avais eu. Et aussi, de sa vie à elle, ici, de Jasper, d'Edward, ainsi que d'Emmett, et Rose qui avait disparu d'un coup, sans rien dire.

Le dimanche passa vite, nous avions bien rigolé, je ne voulais pas bouger de la maison, pour ne rencontrer personne. Mais nous sommes allées dans la piscine, nous nous amusions comme des folles, ça m'avait fait un bien fou, juste avant de rentrer à l'école.

Lundi matin, Alice était venue me chercher, j'étais très anxieuse. Arrivée près de l'école, je vis Edward, tenant la main d'une fille, bien sûre pas la même qu'à mon anniversaire, il ne changerait jamais. Quand il me vit, il lâcha sa copine et fonça sur moi.

Hey ! Salut Bella !

Salut Edward !

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je suis revenue plus tôt que prévu !

Ben je vois ça, c'est trop géniale que tu sois revenue !

Merci !

Bon Edward, je vais montrer l'école à Bella, on se voit pour déjeuner ?

Ok, on se retrouve comme tous les jours.

Ok !

Comment ça ? « Comme tous les jours »

On se retrouve pour manger ensemble.

Oh !

Mais Emmett, le faisait au début, mais maintenant on ne le voit plus !

Ok ! Dis-je tristement.

Elle me fit faire le tour du lycée, il avait l'air sympa ! Elle me dit que je devais passer au bureau des éducateurs pour avoir mon emploie du temps. Une fois fait, nous avions remarqué que nous étions dans la même classe ! Nous avions encore 5 minutes avant de rentrer en cours. On se mit dans un coin de la cour, on parlait doucement que je le vis. Main dans la main avec Rose. Je me mis juste devant Alice pour qu'il ne me voie pas. Mais pas de chance, Edward, vint lui annoncé la nouvelle et me montra du doigt. Je vis le visage d'Emmett changé d'un sourire à un visage triste. Il lâcha Rose et partit sans dire un mot à personne. Je questionnai Alice du regard, mais elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Rose, elle, me fusillait du regard, je n'ai strictement rien fait, mais on m'en voulait déjà.

Laisse tomber ! S'il a quelque chose contre toi, il viendra te le dire, et elle, il ne faut pas faire attention, elle est bizarre depuis quelques temps, moi je ne lui parle plus !

Je sais, mais je ne veux pas qu'il soit fâché, je veux juste continuer de vivre…

Ca lui passera !

J'espère…

La matinée se déroula très bien, Alice m'expliqua beaucoup de chose. A midi, nous nous trouvions à la Cafétéria, Edward était déjà, il nous fit un signe. Nous allions le rejoindre quand je vis Rose, seule ! Je fis un signe à Alice que je revenais. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais quand elle vit la direction que je prenais, elle voulut me retenir, mais je l'en empêchai.

Salut !

Oui …

Rose, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais ?

Rien !

Ben alors… Pourquoi tu me regarde comme si tu allais me tuer.

Parce que je viens de perdre mon petit copain…Encore ….

Qu'est-ce que ca veut dire ?

Il y a eu Jacob, au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, nous sommes sortis ensemble pendant quelques temps. Mais un jour, il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait plus être avec moi. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi ?

Et ?

Il m'a répondu, qu'il était amoureux de quelqu'un d'autres.

Mais…

Je lui ai demandé de qui, il était amoureux, et devine, il était amoureux de toi.

Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas du tout que Jacob avait de tels sentiments pour moi.

Et bien maintenant tu sais….

Oui, mais….

Mais … Toi c'est Emmett, je sais ….

Tu sais, je vous ai vu ensemble, je ne ferais rien pour casser votre couple, je ne suis pas comme ça.

Je sais, mais lui… Que va-t-il faire maintenant ? Au début que tu étais partie, il avait le morale à plat. Il ne parlait que très peu, il m'a fallu pas mal de temps pour arriver à le faire bouger, et maintenant que j'y suis arrivée, tu es de retour.

Je suis vraiment désolée, si tu veux, je peux essayer de lui parler…

Je ne crois pas que ça marcherait

Qui ne tente rien n'a rien…

Oui….

Sais-tu où il est ?

Je suppose qu'il est au parc.

Au parc ?

Oui, quand ca ne va pas, c'est là qu'il va, je ne sais pas pourquoi, juste là.

C'est là que nous avions été pour notre premier rendez-vous.

Je comprends mieux maintenant.

….

Essaye de me le ramener s'il te plaît, je n'aime pas quand il est comme ça, je l'ai appelé mais il ne répond pas.

Ok !

Je pris la direction du parc, mais avant j'allais expliquer à Alice se que je m'apprêtais à faire. « Tant pis pour les cours, nous verrons demain ». J'arrivai enfin au parc, et je vis la voiture. J'avançai doucement et arriva derrière lui.

Hey !

Oh !

Je suis désolée, je t'ai fait peur ?

J'étais dans mes pensées.

Je peux ? dis-je pour m'assoir près de lui.

Oui !

Merci ! Il me fit un petit sourire.

Comment vas-tu ? Lui demandais-je.

Y a des hauts et des bas …

Oh ! et là c'est haut ou bas ?

Plutôt bas !!!

Est-ce que j'en suis la cause ?

Oui ….

Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ?

Non…

Bon, puisque je ne peux pas t'aider, je vais te laisser, mais Rose est triste, elle t'attend, elle a peur quand tu conduis dans cet état.

Tu as parlé à Rose ?

Oui.

Tu sais c'est la troisième fois….

- Troisième fois ?

Moi, je me suis mis entre vous, en premier, puis avec Jacob, je viens d'apprendre qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi, et que c'est pour ça qu'il la quittée, et maintenant je reviens, et elle se dit que tu vas revenir vers moi, enfin c'est ce que je pense.

Tu sais, j'ai été très malheureux sans toi, c'est elle qui ma relevé la tête, et essayé de vivre sans toi.

Je sais, j'étais dans le même état que toi, mais moi je n'ai eu personne, excepté de temps en temps Alice.

Oh ! Tu n'as vraiment trouvé personne ?

Non… Mais toi oui…

Tu sais pour être franc, je suis avec elle, pour ne plus penser à toi. Même si je ne le montre pas beaucoup, je souffre toujours, et de t'avoir vu ce matin, j'ai cru que je rêvais encore…

Tu rêves de moi ? Dis-je en riant.

Tous les jours, dit-il sérieusement.

Oh ! Désolée. Je ne sus quoi dire…

Un moment de calme, sans que personne ne parle, c'était angoissant. Je rompis le silence quelques minutes plus tard.

Tu sais, j'ai vu le visage de Rose, ce matin, je ne l'avais pas vue comme ça depuis longtemps, elle à l'aire heureuse.

Je sais…

Je ne suis pas ici pour faire du mal à qui que ça soit. Retourne au près d'elle, je ne veux pas briser votre couple…

Et toi ?

Quoi « et moi » ?

C'est ce que tu veux aussi ?

Ce que je veux n'a pas d'importance…

Pour moi, ça a de l'importance.

Bien, alors, je ne veux pas que tu fasses du mal à Rose, donc vaut mieux que tu aies la retrouver.

Si c'est ce que tu veux ….

Je me levais pour partir, mais il me retient par la main !

Attend !

Quoi ?

Je ne sais pas si je vais savoir continuer comme ça…

Ce qui veut dire ?

Avec toi auprès de moi, je n'ai qu'une envie de te prendre dans mes bras.

Il ne faut pas ! Et tu sais pourquoi…

Je sais …

Bon, je te laisse, je vais retrouver Alice, et toi, retourne au près de Rose.

Oui …

Je partis vers l'école, quand j'entendis une voiture, c'était Emmett, qui me proposa de me ramener. Une fois à l'école, Rose était là, en nous voyant arriver, elle me regardait tout aussi méchamment. Je descendis de la voiture, lui fit un petit sourire et partit vers Alice. Me retournant quelques minutes plus tard, je vis Emmett, prendre Rose dans ses bras. Je n'étais pas heureuse de ça, mais je ne voulais pas être entre eux…

Quand je fus chez moi, je téléphonai à Jacob ! Ca faisait un moment que je ne lui avais plus parler.

Salut Jacob !

Ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est toi Bella ?

Qui veux tu que ca soit ? Ta petite amie peut-être ?

Je n'ai pas de petite amie Bella…

Ah bon ?

Eh oui…

Alors quoi de neuf depuis tout ce temps ?

Toujours pareil, je ne bouge pas de la réserve.

Et si on se voyait, un ciné ça te dit ?

Oh oui, pourquoi pas ?

Ok, je fais mes devoirs et j'arrive.

Quand tu veux.

Bien à tout de suite.

A Tout de suite.

Je fis mes devoirs très vite, je voulais un peu discuter avec lui. Je mis un mot à ma mère sur la table de cuisine, pour lui dire que j'étais avec Jake. Je pris la direction de la réserve. Arrivée à quelques mètres de la maison, je l'entendis sortir en courant, en faisant voler la porte d'entrée.

Hey !!!

Hey !!!

Que ca fait du bien de te revoir !

Merci, je suis très contente de te revoir aussi !

Il me serrait dans ses bras, tellement fort que j'arrivais à peine à respirer.

Jake, j'aimerais respirer !

Oh ! Désolé.

Merci !

Alors, raconte-moi Los Angeles ??

Pff, je préfère cent fois mieux Phoenix…

Ah oui ?

Oui…

Saurais-tu me donner un exemple de quelque chose ou quelqu'un que tu n'avais pas là-bas et que tu as ici ?

Alice ! Toi, Emmett, Jasper, Edward…. Mais Rose aussi… Dis-je doucement.

Oh !

Je lui ai parlé ce midi…

Et ?

Elle m'a raconté pour vous deux….

Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Il le faut, moi je le veux, tu pourrais faire ça pour moi ?

Pff…

Un effort, explique-moi.

Bon, ok ! Nous sommes sortis ensemble que très peu de temps, on était bien, mais nous avons compris tous les deux que nous n'étions pas fait l'un pour l'autre.

Ah bon ?

Quand je pouvais aller la voir près de l'école, je le faisais, je voyais son regard sur Emmett ! Je savais qu'elle l'aimait lui et pas moi !

Continue …

Un soir, je me suis mis dans mon lit en pensant à tout ça, je me suis dit que l'on ne devait plus être ensemble, que nos cœurs étaient déjà pris.

Ah ben tu vois, que tu as une petite amie …

Non, je n'en ai pas de petite amie, comme je te l'ai dit…

Ah donc elle n'est pas au courant…

Ne fait pas l'idiote Bella, je suis sûre que Rose t'a tout dit…

Bon ok, je l'avoue, je voulais juste savoir si c'était vrai ?

C'est vrai, dit-il doucement.

Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?

Je m'en suis rendu compte que tu es parties.

Oh ! Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Je ne sais pas du tout, j'espère juste que ça ne changera rien entre nous.

Tu crois que l'on pourrait continuer comme si de rien n'était ?

Moi, je vais essayer, je sais que tu en aimes un autre.

Oui, mais il a une copine, maintenant, en plus je viens de les aider à ne pas se séparer !

Quoi ?

Je viens d'aller parler avec Emmett, je lui ai dit de ne pas faire de mal à Rose, je ne veux pas être entre eux…

Je ne te comprends pas…

Je sais, parfois, je ne me comprends pas moi-même ! Dis-je en riant.

Et maintenant ?

Si on se promenait tous les deux ?

Si tu veux. J'ai un endroit ou je vais souvent, ça te dit ?

Allons-y !

Nous voilà parti. Nous parlions de tout et de rien, on rigolait énormément, je me sentais bien avec lui.

Tu sais, je me sens bien !

J'en suis ravi !

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivions. C'était une grande plaine, entourée de sapins, c'était magnifique. Tout dans le fond, je remarquai une grande cabane en bois.

C'est à toi ?

Oui, c'est ici que je viens, quand j'ai envie d'être seul.

Et si tu me faisais visiter ?

Nous n'allons plus au ciné ?

Non, j'ai envie de parler…

Ok, comme tu veux.

Jake me montrai sa cabane, elle était super ! Il y avait même une table avec des chaises, mais j'ai aussi remarqué un lit.

Ca t'arrive de dormir ici ?

Oui, de temps en temps.

Ton père ne dit rien ?

Non, il sait ou je suis.

Je ne crois pas que ma mère accepterait.

J'ai construit cette cabane avec quelques amis, il y a de ça, plus d'un an. Je n'ai jamais rien dit à personne, mais je crois que mon père a compris pourquoi je le faisais.

Tu pourrais me dire pourquoi ?

Parce que j'avais envie d'être plus souvent seul, qu'accompagner, et ici j'étais tranquille.

Pourquoi se renfermer à ce point ?

Tu sais, je vais être franc avec toi, je n'ai jamais aimé une fille, jusqu'à toi. Un de mes amis essaye de me faire rencontrer d'autres filles, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas. Il m'a demandé pourquoi je ne cherchais pas de fille, je lui ai répondu, que je l'avais trouvé, seulement elle était prise…

Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas prise.

Mais …

Mais quoi ? Je n'ai pas de petit ami non ?

Si, mais tu en aimes un autre.

Tu me laisses, un peu de temps pour guérir et on en reparle ok ?

Je ne veux pas être méchant, mais je ne veux pas être un remplaçant.

Tu sais, je viens à peine de rentrer, je voudrais juste faire le point sur tout ce que j'ai en tête.

Je ne crois pas que tu oublieras Emmett aussi facilement, je ne sais pas si je pourrais rester juste ami avec toi.

Mais…

Je ne sus rien dire d'autres, Jake avait collé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je le repoussai au début, puis me laissai aller. Le baiser était doux mais je sentais qu'il se retenait. Je mis mes mains dans son cou, pour l'attirer plus à moi. Quand il sentit que j'en voulais plus, il se laissa aller, le baiser était fort mais pas violent, il me faisait passer tout l'amour qu'il avait pour moi dans ce baiser ! Je le poussais doucement, car je n'arrivais plus à respirer.

Woaw !

Comme tu dis… Désolé j'en avais trop envie.

Je l'ai ressenti…

Dis-moi si j'ai été trop loin, je ne le referais plus.

Tu m'as surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'embrasses surtout comme ça !

Comme quoi ?

Avec autant de force et de douceur à la fois.

Tu n'aimes pas ?

Oh si ! Mais je suis un peu perdue, ça va tellement vite…

Pour moi, pas assez…

Je n'ai eu qu'un seul garçon dans ma vie, Jake.

Je sais, j'aimerais être le deuxième, enfin si tu le veux.

On peut essayer, mais je ne te promets rien. Laisse nous avancer calmement.

Tout se que tu voudras !

Bien, maintenant, il est tard, je vais rentrer !

Déjà ?

Tu sais, demain on a cours, tu devrais aussi aller te coucher !

Je n'en ai pas envie, j'ai juste envie d'être avec toi, tout le temps.

J'aimerais aussi, mais ma mère ne serait pas d'accord si je lui demande de rester avec toi, toute la nuit.

Pourquoi-pas essayer ?

Tu es complètement fou !

Attend je vais lui téléphoner !

Mais …. Il me prit mon portable des mains.

Bonsoir Madame Swan, c'est Jacob !

Bonsoir Jacob, tu as Bella près de toi ?

Oui, on a regardé un film et elle s'est endormie dans le fauteuil, dois-je la réveiller où puis-je la laisser dormir ?

Non laisse là dormir, mais qu'elle repasse ici avant d'aller à l'école, saurais-tu lui dire ?

Je lui dirais dès son réveil. A demain Madame Swan.

A demain Jacob, et merci pour le coup de téléphone.

De rien, c'était avec grand plaisir !

Il raccrocha hilare, je le regardais méchamment, son rire s'arrêta d'un coup.

Quoi ?

Tu as menti à ma mère…

C'était pour la bonne cause !

Mouais !

Allez Bella, vient près de moi.

Il ouvrit ses bras. Je m'installais confortablement contre son torse. J'avais besoin de réconfort et Jake était là pour moi. Une demi-heure plus tard, je m'endormis dans ses bras !

Le lendemain matin, il me réveilla assez tôt, je remarquai que j'avais dormi dans son lit, le rouge me monta au joue. Je le regardai tristement, je ne voulais pas qu'il se fasse des idées à propos de nous, je l'aimais ça s'est sûr, mais pas au même point qu'Emmett. Mais je devais me faire une raison, Emmett était avec Rose. Je devais essayer de continuer ma vie sans lui. Je me levais enfin, je devais passer à la maison prendre une douche et mon sac. Jake m'accompagna jusque la maison.

Bon, je te laisse, je vais prendre ma douche, sinon je vais être en retard.

Je peux t'attendre, et t'accompagner à l'école si tu veux ?

Tu n'y vas pas toi ?

Non, je n'en ai pas envie.

Tu sèches les cours, c'est dégoutant !

Chuutt ! Ma belle !

En entendant « Ma Belle » je me raidis, et il le sentit.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Rien, bon il faut que j'y aille !

Ok, alors je t'accompagne ?

Si tu veux !

Je montai dans ma chambre sans regarder derrière moi, ma mère m'a regardé passer, sans rien dire. Une fois dans ma douche, je me mis la tête sous l'eau, mais qu'est ce que j'étais entrain de faire, j'adorais Jake, mais pas comme il le voulait. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça. Il va falloir que l'on parle. Je finis de prendre ma douche, et préparai mon sac, j'entendis des voix venant du salon. Je me rappelai que Jacob m'attendait pour m'accompagner. Je descendis et regarda ma mère.

Salut' m'man !

Hey ! Tu vas bien ?

Ca va…

Tu n'as pas l'air ?

Maman, je vais être en retard !!!

Bon, ok, à tout à l'heure.

Oui à tout à l'heure.

Nous sommes partis juste après, Jake me prit la main, j'étais un peu mal à l'aise. Arrivés à l'école, il voulut m'embrasser, mais je le repoussais gentiment. Un regard interrogateur, il me prit mon visage entre ses mains.

Tu n'as vraiment pas l'aire dans ton assiette, ce matin.

Non, pas trop !

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est moi ?

Non, c'est moi, je ne sais pas si on doit continuer comme ça Jake, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, je t'aime beaucoup, mais pas au même point que toi.

Ca je le savais, mais j'espérais que ça changerait.

Je n'y crois pas de trop… Désolée.

J'adore ta franchise, mais elle fait très mal. Dit-il en me lâchant.

Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas te mentir, je ne voudrais pas qu'on me le fasse, donc je ne te le fais pas non plus….

Oui, j'aurais du deviner que tu ne l'oublierais jamais, dit-il en regardant Emmett.

Ca n'as rien avoir, je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi, c'est tout. Maintenant je vais aller en cours. A+

Je partis sans me retourner, je sentis le regard d'Emmett, me je courus jusqu'à ma classe, je vis Alice, lui sautais dans les bras.

Hey ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

C'est Jacob, dis-je entre deux larmes.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

Il est amoureux de moi, mais moi pas !

Oh, je comprends.

Il vient de crier haut et fort qu'il se doutait que je n'oublierais jamais Emmett.

Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse Bella !

Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi…

Tu sais très bien qu'il a dit la vérité, sois sincère avec toi-même.

Je ne répondis pas, il passa près de nous.

Tu vas bien Bella ?

Oui, merci, ne t'inquiète pas.

Ok, si tu as besoin, viens me voir.

Promis !

Je partais vers ma classe, quand Alice me rattrapa. La journée ne passait pas, j'avais l'impression que cette journée ne finirait jamais. Il était enfin 16h00. Je voulus partir en courant, mais on m'arrêta après quelques mètres de courses.

Attends !

Qu'est-ce que tu veux Edward ?

Juste discuter.

Je n'ai pas très envie de parler, j'ai juste envie de me renfermer dans ma chambre et de ne voir personne.

Hey ! Mais que se passe-t-il ?

Rien, j'en ai marre des mecs c'est tout, maintenant je m'en vais.

Eh, je ne t'ai rien fait moi, alors on pourrait parler calmement.

Si, tu m'as fait beaucoup de mal, bien avant Emmett, mais ça tu ne le sais pas, d'ailleurs personne ne le sait, à te voir passer d'une fille à l'autre…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'agis comme ça…

Ben, cherches et tu trouveras ! A+

J'étais tellement en rage, je ne vis rien d'autres que ma maison, et surtout ma chambre, je n'avais qu'une envie être seule ! Enfin arrivée dans ma chambre, je déposai mon sac et me laissa aller sur mon lit, mon visage était inondé de larmes. Je sursautais quand j'entendis un bruit, je pensai directement à ma mère, je vis l'heure, il était 18h15. Je me suis endormie sans m'en rendre compte !

Je me levai du lit, et voulu ouvrir la porte, derrière celle-ci se trouvait Emmett !

Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre, qu'il m'attrapa le visage et m'embrassa avec fougue, il me fallut quelques secondes pour y répondre. On se séparait par manque d'oxygène.

Mais ??

Rose et moi, avons beaucoup parlé !

Et ?

Elle m'a dit la même chose que Jacob t'a dis ce matin. Elle ne voulait pas être entre nous, elle a vus tout ce qui se passe quand nous sommes ensemble, elle ne peut rien faire contre ça.

Je ne me sens pas bien du tout !

Hey ! Je suis là, je ne pars pas, alors calme toi !

Ce n'est pas un rêve, dis-moi ?

Non, je suis là et bien là !

Oh Emmett !

Je lui sautai au cou, j'étais tellement heureuse, d'être de nouveau près de lui. Mais Rose ?

Mais Rose ?

Ne t'en fais pas, on a beaucoup parlé, nous sommes les meilleurs amis du monde, mais sans plus.

Oui, mais pas avec moi, elle m'en veut tellement et je la comprends.

Tu sais, on ne peut pas décider, je pense que le destin a fait son choix pour moi, et c'est toi, quand tu es arrivée ce matin, main dans la main avec Jacob, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir.

Et moi donc, hier, avec Rose dans tes bras !

Plus rien ! On entendait les mouches voler. Je n'aimais pas trop ça ! J'avais peur, peur de rêver. Je me secouai la tête doucement, il se mit à rire doucement.

Hey, je suis là.

Je ne répondis pas, mais le prit par la taille, et le serra fort contre moi. Il me leva la tête avec son index. Me regarda doucement. Il murmura dans mon oreille « Je t'aime ». Je le regardai surprise, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux sans m'en apercevoir.

Hey ! Ca ne va pas ?

Oh si, ça fait un moment que je ne me suis plus sentie aussi bien, et c'est grâce à toi, et je t'aime aussi.

Il me prit dans ses bras, nous reculions de plus en plus. Nous nous sommes retrouvés sur mon lit, m'embrassant avec fougue. Voyant comment les choses tournaient, je mis fin au baiser.

Non, attend !

Je suis désolé, je me suis laissé un peu trop allé.

J'aimerais te poser une question, dis-je me m'asseyant sur le lit.

Tout ce que tu voudras.

C'est un peu… Personnel.

Ok.

Est-ce que tu as déjà….

Non ! Rose à essayé une fois, mais je n'ai pas voulu.

Ca serait trop te demander si je te demandais pourquoi ?

Tout simplement, parce que je n'avais pas envie ! Pas avec elle …

Oh !

Quoi « Oh » ?

J'aurais cru que …

Eh non ! Je ne veux pas faire ça avec n'importe qui, c'est important pour moi, si je dois coucher avec une fille, c'est une fille que j'aime énormément et qui m'aime aussi. Avec Rose, ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amour, j'étais avec elle, car j'étais malheureux, elle m'a beaucoup aidé et je l'en remercie, mais c'est tout…

Tu veux dire que nous….

Quand tu seras prête fais-moi signe !

Je lui sautais au cou, j'étais heureuse et je ne voulais changer ça pour rien au monde ! Les jours passèrent, j'avais parlé à Alice, pour Emmett, elle m'avait conseillé d'aller voir son père à l'hôpital, je lui avais dit que je n'osais pas. Elle m'y accompagnait. Le docteur Cullen était charmant, et très gentil. Il m'expliqua tout ce qu'il fallait faire pour la première fois. La suite étant toujours la même chose.

Ca faisait 6 mois que j'étais revenue, mon bonheur avec Emmett était toujours le même, mais je voyais qu'il avait envie d'aller plus loin, mais j'avais un peu peur. J'essayais d'en parler avec ma mère, je crois que c'était la meilleure solution !

Maman, j'aimerais parler…

Oh là ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Voilà… Euhh !!!

Bella ?

C'est un peu difficile pour moi de parler de ça, mais…

Je comprends mieux, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

J'ai été trouvé le Docteur Cullen, il y a quelques mois, pour avoir la pilule !

Comment !!! Pourquoi, ne pas m'en avoir parlé ?

C'est Alice qui m'en a parlé, elle m'a dit que son père lui avait donné la pilule pour être sûr de ne pas tomber enceinte, qu'il préférait comme ça, donc j'ai été le voir, et j'ai commencé à prendre la pilule, le mois suivant.

Ca veut dire que tu as déjà ….

Non !

Mais ?

J'aimerais, mais j'ai peur…

Tu sais, tu vas avoir 15 ans, je trouve que tu as déjà été loin, quand je vois les jeunes maintenant.

Maman !

Ben quoi, c'est vrai non ?

Je parle de moi, les autres je m'en fous.

Bon, ok, essaye de te détendre, laisse toi aller, et tu verras tout se passera bien ! Vu comme Emmett est doux avec toi, en temps normale, je ne vois pas pourquoi il en serait autrement, dans un lit, dit-elle doucement.

Une autre question ?

Vas-y…

Euhh ! On va faire ça ou ? et ne rigole pas …

Dans un lit c'est mieux, dit-elle en riant.

Ah ah ! Très marrant maman !

Non, mais je ne sais pas moi, c'est a vous de voir !

Chez lui, il y a beaucoup de monde, on ne sera pas au calme, je ne vois plus qu'ici…

Quand je ne suis pas là, alors….

Ok, c'est sympa, je me voyais mal aller dans les bois ou à l'hôtel (rire).

Mon non plus…

Elle me prit dans ses bras, grand sourire aux lèvres, j'étais contente d'avoir pu parler avec elle. J'étais un peu rassurée, pas beaucoup, mais c'était mieux que rien. Demain, je parlerais avec Emmett.

Le lendemain matin, je vis Emmett devant chez moi, comme tous les jours, il avait toujours se sourire qui me faisait craquer.

Hey !

Salut toi !

As-tu bien dormi ?

Bof, il y a eu mieux ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ma puce ?

J'aimerais que l'on parle, après les cours, si tu as le temps.

Bien sûr, mais tu me fais peur.

Non, il ne faut pas, j'aimerais juste t'expliquer quelques petits trucs que j'ai fais, mais il faut que l'on soit que nous deux.

Ok, si tu veux.

La journée passa vite, mais j'avais beaucoup de choses en tête, et un mal de ventre…. Je ne pouvais plus reculer, je devais lui parler. On s'attendait devant le lycée comme tous les jours, quand je le vis arriver, je lui fis un petit sourire, il me le rendit tout aussi vite ! Nous retournâmes chez moi, je l'invitais à rentrer.

Viens….

Nous sommes monté dans ma chambre, il me regardait en se demandant ce qu'il se passait, je lui fis un petit sourire.

Installe toi, j'aimerais juste que l'on parle un peu !

Dis-moi, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Voilà….

J'adore quand tu deviens toute rouge, mais j'aimerais savoir, crois-tu que tu vas y arriver ? Dit-il en riant.

Je n'ai jamais parlé ou que très peu de ça …

Oh ! Alors c'est vraiment sérieux…

Oui… Voilà, j'ai été voir ton père…

Mais pourquoi ? Tu es malade ?

Non, je lui ai demandé pour… Prendre la pilule…

Eh ! Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ?

Je n'ai pas osé, j'en ai parlé avec Alice, elle m'avait expliqué pour elle et Jasper ! J'ai préféré faire de même, je ne me vois pas avec un enfant sur les bras maintenant.

Moi, non plus, je suis très content que tu aies fait ça. Ca sera plus sûr, le jour où…

Tu sais, ça fait déjà quelques mois que j'ai été voir ton père… Je crois que maintenant, je suis prête, dis-je tout doucement.

Ah oui ? Dit-il en se rapprochant.

Oui, mais juste une chose !

Oui ? Dit-il à deux centimètres de ma bouche.

Discrétion, surtout si ma mère est là…

Je ne ferais rien, si nous ne sommes pas seuls.

C'est ce que j'ai pensé, chez toi, ce n'est pas possible.

On est au bon endroit, je crois.

Je ne vis et entendis plus rien, il était sur moi, j'avais envie de lui. Pour notre première fois, il était très doux et tendre, je n'en revenais pas. Je venais de faire l'amour avec Emmett. Ma mère n'étant pas rentrée, nous en avions « profité ». Je savais que j'aimais Emmett, mais maintenant je ne me voyais plus sans lui.

L'histoire avait commencé par une jeune fille de 11 ans qui était amoureuse du frère de sa meilleure amie, et maintenant, je vais sur mais 15 ans, je suis avec le frère de ma meilleure amie, mais pas tout à fait le même que celui dont je rêvais il y a quelques années.

Les années passèrent, Alice venait de se marier ! J'étais sa demoiselle d'honneur. C'était une journée de folie. Ma mère avait rencontré un homme se prénommant Phil. Il était super sympa, et surtout très gentil avec ma mère. J'étais heureuse pour elle. En cette journée de bonheur, Alice lança son bouquet de mariée, et atterrit en pleins sur moi. Emmett, me regardait toujours de la même manière, je fondais à chaque fois. Une fois que tout le monde se dispersa, il m'appela et se mit à genoux devant moi. Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur. J'entendis Alice crier juste derrière moi. Il me prit la main, fit une bise dessus, et me dit :

Isabella Marie Swan, Ma Belle. Est-ce que tu voudrais passer le restant de ta vie, avec un grand ahurie que je suis, voudrais-tu m'épouser ?

Oh Emmett ! Bien sûr que oui, je suis tellement heureuse auprès de toi.

Nous nous sommes mariés 4 mois plus tard, j'étais la femme la plus heureuse du monde… Et la famille s'est agrandie quelques mois plus tard pour Alice et moi, 1 an tout juste après notre mariage !

Fin !


End file.
